


Pool Boy

by SashaDistan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Sauna, Sloppy Seconds, Speedos, Swim Team, Swimming Pools, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Most people start college with a very clear idea of what the next few years might hold for them, and Marcus is no exception when he shows up to swim team try outs. What he doesn't count on are his new teammates, and the deep friendship which quickly forms between the four of them as the competitive season progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus checked his bag, and resettled his hands in his lap half a dozen times while the researcher finished setting up. The rather chaotic little shared office was currently unoccupied by the PhD students who would be using the other desks. The woman who sat across from him wasn’t at all what Marcus had expected either. She was tall, curvy running to comfortably plump, with very long very straight brown hair and half-rimmed glasses. She smiled at him as she fiddled with the Dictaphone.

“Sorry, I can never get this thing to start properly first time around. Right, there we are. I’m just going to say a few bits so I can find this recording easily again, and we’ll start. OK?”

“S-sure.” Marcus wasn’t sure why he was nervous. Coming here had been his idea after all.

“Wednesday fifteenth august: interview for Polyamorous Relationships paper, with Marcus-” she flipped her page of notes looking for his name, “-Browning. So Marcus, thank you for coming in today. And no, I haven’t quite worked out what I’m calling the study. It’ll have a much cooler name by the time it’s published. Sorry about that. Could you confirm for me you are in a polyamorous relationship?”

“Yes.”

“And how many people are there in your relationship?”

“Four.” Marcus smiled to himself.

“And the gender balance?”

“We’re all guys.”

She arched and eyebrow and made an illegible note on her paper, but said nothing.

“So Marcus, could you tell me how you all met and began,” she half shrugged, half sighed, and looked wistful, “falling in love?”

“Harper, Eric, and Tiago all knew each other already. They were kind of a thing, though Eric says none of them would have admitted to anyone else that it was a relationship, and they didn’t have the vocabulary to know what to call it even if they had. Harper says it only all became real when I showed up.”

“And when was that?”

Marcus settled back in the chair, fingering the decorative silver French-style latch key hanging from its chain around his neck, and smiled at the memory of five years previously.

“It all started at try outs….”

*

Marcus wasn’t nervous to try out for the swim team. He knew he was good. His performance in the pool had sparked the school’s interest in him, though they didn’t have the resources in swimming to offer him a scholarship. His academic work had sufficed to cover part of his tuition instead. He was however, regretting his decision to wear his high school team speedos, rather than a generic pair. He’d been spending more time in the gym as the summer had worn on, and new definition plus an oddly timed growth spurt had made the suit a touch too snug. Not that Marcus had any illusions he would ever be tall and built like the gorgeous Hispanic young man who stood at the other end of the pool next to the coach. He had a classic swimmer’s body, and would dwarf Marcus’s five-foot-eight frame had they been standing close enough.

Try out’s weren’t busy, though the crazy high-diving types were also having their session at the same time in the adjoining pool, and the high ceiling and reflective tiles made everything loud. Helpfully the team captain (tall, blond, so beautiful it made Marcus want to get dressed and run away, so he could lust from a safe distance) could project his voice and didn’t walk up and down as he spoke, so Marcus could read his lips too.

“Four lanes, four guys in each race, first and second place stay for their next call up. To get into this team you’ve gotta have speed and stamina.” He glanced over at his teammate, easily identifiable by the team branded navy and silver thigh hugging pro-swim trunks he wore, and grinned as they shared a joke. “It’s like horse-racing, we want people with a rare and expensive combination of skills. Alright! Lestrade, Smith, Garcia, and Browning: you’re up first. Get in the pool!”

Two hours and six races later, Marcus rose from the water, shaking with exhaustion and excitement, his wrist clasped by the insanely hot man who’d been standing at the far end of the pool the whole time, and who was now his team mate. He knew the moment he dried he’d feel cold, but just for now, the elation was enough to stop him shivering. The team captain arrived moments later and wrapped an enormously soft towel around his shoulders. Marcus took it gratefully.

“Congratulations! You made it!”

“Thanks.”

“Ha!” The dark skinned young man grinned and knuckled him below his collarbone. “I had my money on you from the first race. I’ve never seen someone so hungry to win, discounting Harper here.”

“Are you saying our Captain is competitive?” The fourth member of the team emerged from the pool having swum from the other end, and shook the water out of his dark ringlets like a dog shaking. “Never! Harper’s all sweetness and light.”

“Shut it, Eric. You’ll scare the new guy off before he’s even started!”

Marcus smiled broadly.

“I don’t scare so easy.”

“I like him already.” Eric wrapped his arm around Marcus’s neck with a laugh. “God it feels good to have a full team again. Coach, you making us train up spares as well?”

The coach rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

“It’s not worth the aggro of getting you guys on side. Just- none of you are allowed to get sick, OK? Marcus Browning? I’ll talk to admissions and get you a new schedule sorted out. You take a medium? A small? I’ll order your new team gear. You guys go show him around, and I’ll see you all for training tomorrow morning, bright and early! Bye lads.”

“Bye coach!”

“So gentlemen...” Harper’s voice was practically a purr as he laid his arms over Marcus’s shoulders on one side, and Eric’s on the other. The Hispanic fourth rubbed the back of his hair with a grin. “How about we show our new pool boy the best perk of being on the swim team?”

“After you!”

The three of them were shoved into the pool, and their fourth dived in after them. Marcus half-raced and half-followed his new team through the water, but instead of heading to the changing rooms, they wandered through the cold water poolside showers and through a little door into the outer area of the sauna. There were stacks of towels and a bottled water machine, and Marcus tried not to stare as Harper began to roll his swimsuit down his hips.

“Tiago! Get your damn butt in here and close the door. I’m not having the diving kids follow us and ruin the moment.”

“Hold your horses Captain.” Tiago slapped Harper’s ass as he walked by. “C’mon Marcus, time’s a wastin’.”

“Um...” Marcus had always felt the benefits of getting to ogle hot guys in speedos were outweighed by the risks, but now he was the only one left clothed in a group of very beautiful men, and his body was reacting in a fairly obvious manner. He wanted to be friends with his teammates, and having uncontrolled and uncovered erections around them was probably not the best way to start out.

“You don’t have to.” Eric hugged him around the shoulders and steered him into the sauna proper. “But the Lycra gets damned uncomfortable after a little while. Come have a rest now Marc, you earned it. That was some damn fine work you did out there today.”

“Thank you. That means a lot, coming from you guys.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Tiago smiled at him through the steam and gloom from the other bench. “You’re one of us now. Equal. We’re going to have an awesome season.”

“Boys...” Harper’s voice was surprisingly close in Marcus’s ear. “Let’s not talk shop. But I think we should take this fine young man out and show him a good time. And we’ll make sure you’re in bed early so you get proper sleep.”

“Yeah, staying up partying all night is for freshmen who don’t make the cut.” Eric piped up. “When coach says ‘early’, he means it.”

“Ahhhh...” Tiago sighed happily. “Don’t you just love the four thirty alarm….”

*

And so it went for a few weeks. Marcus sprang out of bed the moment his alarm sounded, but he knew from experience that even thinking about the snooze button would make him sluggish and useless. He would head over to the pool in sweats with his speedos on underneath, team gear took time to arrive, and start warming up as soon as he got there. Eric, Harper, and Tiago all arrived together each day, and after very little prompting Marcus discovered the three of them shared two dorm rooms next door to each other in a building on the other side of the campus to Marcus’s own. Harper was roommate-less, though Marcus got the distinct impression the other two spent a lot of time at his anyway. They swam and raced, did warm ups and relays, and worked on specific movements with the coach and each other to improve their technique. Marcus’s best stroke was his front crawl, which had always privately called front-fast, and within the space of a fortnight he was outstripping even Tiago, who until then had been the team’s speedster. Marcus was expecting to be chewed out for it, or at least scowled at, but Tiago had hugged him, and the full-body contact had meant Marcus had been the one to pull away and hope he wasn’t blushing too obviously. His teammates whooped and hollered the first day he’d turned up in his team uniform, and afterwards he’d discovered exactly what they’d warned him about in the sauna.

“This is why we go naked.” Eric explained kindly as Marcus squirmed and wriggled on the bench. “Take it off, you’re gonna make it worse.”

“But… but...” Marcus blushed hard in the sweaty gloom, which at least had the effect of removing some of the blood from his crotch.

“But what if you pop a woody?” Tiago filled in. “Big deal. It won’t be the first this sauna has seen, and it certainly won’t be the last.”

Marcus spent another two minutes becoming increasing hot and chaffed, then decided modesty could be damned and he was taking off his trunks. A moment later, he whimpered.

“They’re stuck.”

“Huh?” Harper sounded very much like he might have been snoozing.

“My trunks are stuck.” Marcus tried to peel off the fabric which was rolling into a tight coil under his hands and winced. “Ow ow ow ow...”

“When was the last time you shaved?” Eric asked, sounding concerned.

“I dunno, like a week ago?” Marcus would have been mortified if he hadn’t been in quite so much pain. “Ahhh!”

“A week?” Harper was off his bench and across the sauna in a heartbeat. “Dammit...”

“It’s our fault.” Tiago said, more to himself than the others. “One of us should have warned him.”

“Gimmie a hand Eric? We’ll help you out.”

“Wha- whoa!” Marcus flinched, stepped, and stumbled as he felt Harper’s hands low on his hips, just above the root of his cock. Eric had been right behind him, and he heard the other man grunt in surprise. “Wait-!”

Harper huffed, and glared up at him.

“Well you can roll it off and pull every hair in your body by the root epilator style, or you can let us help you. Either way we’re gonna see you naked.” He shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Marcus shifted his weight from one foot the other, causing the hairs trapped in his rolled up suit to pull.

“Nyaah! Help me, help me! Please!”

“You heard the man,” Eric’s grin was evident in his tone, “let’s help him.”

Marcus tried to will his body not to think about the fact the two of his insanely beautiful, naked team mates were sliding their hands under the fabric of his suit, releasing the material over his hips, then his ass, and easing the tight Lycra over the bulge of his cock and balls. Marcus didn’t look, but as he glanced over to where Tiago sat, it was very obvious that the athletic Latino was watching, and enjoying, everything he could see. Marcus stared at the ceiling, and tried not to memorize the shape and size of Tiago’s erection as Harper’s palm slid over his crotch. The moment it was released, his cock snapped back and slapped his abdomen with a loud and obvious noise.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Eric began to work the fabric down the back of his team mate’s thighs. “Sometimes I think we should go back to speedos. I miss the sight of thighs.”

“And yet you know the trunks make us faster.” Harper reminded him.

“Yeah I know.” Eric tapped the back of Marcus’s calf, and Marcus lifted his foot automatically. “Good horse. Sit and relax now, bud.”

Marcus slumped back onto the wooden bench, though not so quick as to endanger his manhood by sitting on himself, and tried very hard not the think about the fact he was naked, sweaty, surrounded by his teammates who were quickly becoming his friends, and he wasn’t the only one with an erection.

“We need to work on our relay.” Harper told them as he sat on Marcus’s other side. “Currently it’s our weakest event and it’s worth twice what the individual races are worth. We have a meet in a week’s time. We need to be better.”

“We’re plenty fast in the water Harper. We’re gonna need to work on our timings, huh?”

“Yeah. And I want you and Eric to switch strokes.”

“What?” Tiago looked shocked. “But backstroke is _my_ thing!”

“And switching up will save you for the other races. Maybe. It’s not gonna hurt to try.”

“Some stuff hurts to try,” Tiago mumbled.

“What about you Marcus? You excited for your first competition?”

“I’m kind of dreading it.”

“Don’t worry, relax.” Marcus felt Harper’s hand slide over his shoulders, and then his captain kneaded firmly at the muscle. “You’re so tense Marc! You gotta chill out a bit.” He set more intently to massaging Marcus’s shoulders, and Marcus pressed a hand over his eyes to blot out the image of his dick waving at him like an excited flagpole. “Just let go.”

Marcus wanted to lean back into Harper’s touch and melt, but he was too self-conscious and too worried that his teammates were going to tease him somehow. His eyes flicked open in surprise when he felt Harper’s hands move from his shoulders, to his jaw and chest. His captain smiled, and kissed him. Marcus froze, shock snapping through his system as Harper pressed into his mouth and licked his tongue. The blond haired young man drew back with a broad smile.

“Feel better?”

“Umm...”

“Think on it. Atta boy.”

*

“Ladies and gentlemen, last race of the day! Four man medley relay. Just one point separates the top two teams today, and a win for either one will clinch it for them. Ball State and Southern Indiana have been battling it out all day, and the tension between the two teams is pretty high. It should be a great race!”

“Don’t listen to him.” Eric wrapped an arm round Marcus’s neck, the other circling Tiago and Harper as best he could. Harper had long arms, and his fingers in returning the gesture touched the back of Marcus’s crew cut. “Just swim your best laps, and don’t delay in diving.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tiago muttered. He’d been missing his dive timings since Tuesday, and though it wasn’t a good thing for the team, it made Marcus feel a little better that he wasn’t the only nervous one.

“Think how good it will feel when we win, boys.” Harper beamed at them each in turn. “We’ve got that big hotel room to ourselves, we can get pizza-” the other three groaned in unison, none of them had eaten processed carbohydrates in weeks, “-watch a movie and chill. We’ll be winners.”

“Yes Captain!”

“That’s my boys. Get on up there Eric.”

Eric slipped into the water to take up the starting position for backstroke while the rest of the team lined up in their starting order by the spring board. Harper turned to Marcus, standing at the back, and beamed.

“You OK there beautiful?”

Marcus gaped.

“You don’t actually go around saying things like that to people do you?”

Harper’s smug expression served to only make him more gorgeous somehow.

“I think I just did. We saved you for last, be a good pony and put on a show, eh?”

“Yes Captain.”

Harper turned away, and Marcus watched as he rested his palms on Tiago’s shoulders and whispered in his ear. Marcus was sure he’d imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw Tiago turn slightly and kiss Harper’s cheek. After that there was no time for thinking, because the siren went and where Eric had been were ripples spreading like a dart under the water. Marcus concentrated on his breathing, watching through his eyelashes as Tiago dived into the water exactly at the right moment. It was as though he’d never missed a dive in practice at all.

Marcus tried to think about the race ahead, concentrating on the feeling of winning, but he kept on being drawn back to the feeling of Harper’s kiss in the sauna, Eric’s hands on his body, Tiago’s watchful eyes. He shivered in remembered pleasure as he watched Harper execute his dive, and stepped up into the warm footprints of his teammates. He watched Harper twist at the far end of the pool and begin to sweep and swipe his way back towards him. Marcus breathed, remembered the feeling of Harper’s breath on his ear, balanced on the balls of his feet, gripped the springboard edge with his toes, inhaled deeply from his abdomen, and readied himself for the jump. The very moment Harper’s fingers touched the side, Marcus’s feet left the springboard and he sliced into the water. He didn’t know if they were in the lead or not, he hadn’t seen anything outside of their lane, but he’d been working on his technique, and the idea of Harper, Eric, and Tiago happy, smiling, and cheering with him was a great incentive. There was nothing else for it but to cut the water with his arms, kick, breathe, repeat, moving his body faster and ever faster through the water. He turned, he swam, he knew they were waiting for him, and when Marcus slapped his hand onto the poolside the world exploded into cheers. Marcus sank beneath the waves of his competitors finishing their laps, then rose, only to be hauled bodily from the water by three sets of hands.

“You did it!”

“I knew he was the one!”

“Atta boy Marc! Whooo!”

Marcus had never stood on a podium in front of as many people before, and the block hadn’t really been designed with a whole four man team in mind, but with their sweatshirts on over their wet suits, somehow the boys from Ball State made it work. Marcus felt Tiago’s hands around his waist to keep his balance as he lowered his head to receive the big gold medal, and he hugged the Latino man hard in return. Their coach was the one who hoisted the big silver cup in their honour, and sent them with a smile to the showers to change so he could take them for dinner.

“I’m so proud of you Marcus.” Tiago rubbed at his hair as they showered off.

The other teams had already gone ahead of them as they’d posed for photographs with their medals, winners of the medley relay and the meet overall, with four golds and three silvers between them. With the four medals for the relay there was a lot of bling on show.

“Thanks Tiago. You did great too.”

“You’re not upset about coming in second are you, sweet thing? It was very close.”

“I mucked up the turn though.” Marcus bit his lip and ducked his head back under the water. He misjudged the length of his stroke and finished too close to the edge of the pool and his turn under the water had been cramped, and slower than he’d liked. His extra speed through the water hadn’t made up for his error, and he’d finished half a head behind the swimmer from Southern Indiana.

“Your first collegiate meet, you did great. Anyway, you made up for it later.” Tiago stepped out of his shower and stroked a hand from Marcus’s shoulder to his elbow. “C’mon, I’m fucking starving. I could eat a horse.”

Marcus stood in front of the cubby where he’d left his clothes, a towel over his shoulders and another round his hips, and frowned.

“Where are my boxers?”

“Huh?”

“I have the rest of my clothes, but no underwear.” Marcus stared in puzzlement at his belongings. “What’s going on?”

Harper straightened up with a frown.

“You wore your red speedos for the warm up… did you wear them here from the hotel?”

“Oh… bollocks.” Marcus held his face in his hands. “I am an idiot.”

“You’re very fast in the water though,” Eric said with a grin.

“Great, I’m an under-dressed fish. Perfect.”

“Just go commando.” Tiago shrugged.

“In sweats? Ny-uh.” Marcus sighed, and fished around in his bag for his spare, dry blue speedos with the orange stripe. They would do as underwear in a pinch. “So where d’you think coach is taking us for dinner?”

Harper grinned as all their stomachs rumbled in unison.

“I dunno, but I hope they serve ribs and wings.”

*

At the end of dinner at the diner, Marcus had proclaimed he couldn’t possibly eat another thing, but an hour later back in the hotel room, Eric had picked up the phone to order pizza and Marcus had promptly asked for extra cheese and pepperoni. Everyone back at his school had always been jealous of how much he ate, but none of them had wanted to get in a cold pool before five in the morning. They hadn’t been able to settle on a movie, but Tiago had found live coverage of the Commonwealth Games on one of the international channels, so they sat around half watching athletics and eating pizza in the half-light from the two bedside lamps. The school had sprung for a hotel, but the four of them had to share a room with two queen beds. Every so often Marcus glanced at the other bed, the one they weren’t all sprawled over, and wondered how he was supposed to share with one of his teammates without it getting really awkward.

He moved to lean back, and found Harper behind him. Before he could pull away, his captain wrapped a strong arm over his chest and held him in place.

“Stay. You’re good.”

“But-”

“Stay. Good boy.”

Marcus didn’t try to move again, but he could feel Harper’s heartbeat through the back of his ribs, and the heat of his body all along his back and thigh and Harper uncurled a leg to lie alongside his own. Harper hadn’t moved his arm, but his fingers had wandered slightly and he tugged softly on the zipper of Marcus’s sweat shirt. Marcus swallowed dryly.

“Just say the word,” Harper whispered in his ear, “And I’ll stop and never mention it again.”

Marcus shivered as his captain’s hand slid inside his clothes. Harper was incredibly warm, his skin dry and soft, and his palm melded to Marcus’s chest.

“I wouldn’t think less of you if you said no.” Harper assured him. When Marcus didn’t say anything, Harper’s fingers brushed over his nipple and Marcus felt the other boy smile against his neck. “You are just so god-damn beautiful, Marc.”

Harper kissed his neck, nipping and kissing at his collarbone as he pulled Marcus’s sweatshirt askew. Marcus turned his head and Harper kissed his mouth, wet and open, and so delicious that Marcus nearly melted into him. Somewhere between the first kiss and the second, Marcus’s torso became bare, and Harper roamed his body with questing fingers. When he felt the heat of Harper’s erection against his lower back, Marcus pulled away with a frown.

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why not, beautiful?”

“Eric and Tiago...”

Marcus glanced over at his other teammates, and tried not to swallow his tongue in surprise. Eric had rolled over, and was watching them intently whilst Tiago whispered something obviously dirty in his ear.

“The guys don’t mind.” Harper purred.

“You guys are…?” Marcus wasn’t sure how to finish his question as Eric reached out a hand to feel up his friend.

“We share everything.” Tiago explained.

“Everything.” Eric agreed.

“You OK there, show pony?” Harper asked gently.

Marcus bit his lip, but he nodded. Harper kissed the back of his neck eagerly and Marcus moaned. Harper’s hands smoothed over his abdomen, then round his hips, and eased down the back of his sweats.

“Let me help you with that.” Eric grinned, and took first one ankle and then the other, to leave Marcus in nothing but his speedos. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

Marcus blushed, and then groaned as Harper began to knead his ass in a firm and insistent manner. Eric moved up the bed and nuzzled his Lycra covered crotch, then rose to kiss him deeply.

“OK, I officially miss speedos.” Tiago had moved around the bed to stand at Marcus’s side, watching everything. “You need some stuff, bud?”

“Oh yeah.” Harper nodded vigorously, and slid his fingers under Marcus’s waistband. Marcus lifted his hips to help, but Eric shook his head.

“Uh-uh, just the back. You look so good in those speedos.” He kissed Marcus’s bulge with a smile. “You’re a good boy to be so nice to us.”

Marcus didn’t know where to look or what to concentrate on as Tiago reappeared at his side and handed Harper what he was fairly certain was a bottle of lube. The dark-skinned man had stripped, and his impressive length so close made Marcus’s head spin. He reached out for Tiago’s erection, not really caring how it would look to the others, and was rewarded with three moans of pleasure and joy as he wrapped his lips around the head.

“God, that’s a good sight.” Eric stroked Marcus’s chest in distracted soft movements. “Oh! Good boy. Feed it to him gently Tia, ease him in.”

Marcus groaned around the hard length of muscle sliding in and out of his mouth when Harper’s lube-slick fingers touched him. His captain breached his entrance without fuss and stroked him gently to mask the pain of invasion, but Marcus was already pretty distracted. Eric ran a fingertip down the ridge his trapped erection was making in his speedo, and then helped to lift his hips as Harper knelt and brought Marcus more firmly into his lap. Tiago drew back and left Marcus with a whimper of frustration, but the other man bent to kiss first him, then Harper and Eric in turn.

“You ready, Marc?” Harper’s voice was soft and low in his ear and made him shiver in pleasure. He knew the others could hear everything, see everything, but somehow it felt intimate and right to be there in the middle of the three of them. “You’re so beautiful.” Harper’s cock prodded at his entrance and Marcus glanced over his shoulder at his captain. “You’re sure?”

“He looks plenty sure, Cap.” Eric murmured. “You want him, right Marc?”

Marcus nodded hard.

“I can’t wait to watch him fuck your beautiful ass. He’s gonna make you feel really, really good.”

“Yes.” Marcus held Eric’s jaw and kissed him. “Yes.”

Harper impaled him in one long smooth thrust, and Marcus cried out in pain and pleasure as his muscles contracted around the invading length. Tiago stroked his jaw and smiled, and Marcus’s next moan was smothered once again by his teammates cock between his lips. He buried himself in the exotic, spicy smell of the other man’s smoothly shaved crotch as Eric began to kiss his way from Marcus’s chest to his crotch. He mouthed his cock through the tight fabric of his speedos, and Marcus whimpered. Harper ploughed into him in long strokes, hands on his hip and chest, pinning him against his body. Eric finished his nuzzling, and sat back to watch as he divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Harper sped up the movement of his hips, and Tiago bent to kiss Harper as he drew himself away from Marcus. Marcus frowned, but Tiago was smiling broadly.

“Don’t wanna waste it, pretty boy. You save your moaning now for the Captain.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Let him hear you then, Marc.”

Harper chuckled. He set his grip on Marcus’s hips, and slammed into him with unexpected force.

“Ahhh!”

“Good boy. The Captain likes you.”

Marcus moaned, his trapped erection pulsing with need, his body hot and clenching around Harper’s spearing cock. He was panting, his chest sheened with sweat as Harper thrust again and again.

“Oh god! C-Captain! I’m gonna-!”

“Shit that’s hot.”

“Marc… baby….”

Marcus half wanted to die in shame at coming so quickly inside his speedo, but the sight of his teammates pleased expressions made him feel a whole lot better. Harper shifted inside him, and Marcus panted.

“You two look fantastic. He’s gonna shoot that load inside you, OK beautiful?” Eric’s lips brushed his as he spoke, and Marcus tried to lean into his touch, but he was trapped by Harper’s hands. “’That’s a good boy. Moan for us.”

“Unghhh!”

“Oh yeah….”

Harper’s only warning was a growl of desire and need, and then his cock plunged and pulsed inside Marcus’s tight passage and flooded him with his seed. Marcus made a soft, high-pitched whimper as he felt Harper leave him, and heard his captain’s purr of pleasure before he slid into him once more.

“Good boy. You’re so perfect.”

“Captain….”

“Thank you.”

Marcus half turned to kiss him and stroke Harper’s jaw.

“You’re welcome, Captain.”

“Well that’s just really hot,” Tiago said in an appreciative tone.

“Are you tired, Beautiful? Harper asked gently, rubbing Marcus’s shoulders.

Marcus sank back against him, enjoying the massage, and smiled at the hungry look in Tiago’s eyes.

“No… I’m good.”

Marcus bit his lip as Tiago leant down with his hands either side of Marcus’s hips to kiss him. Harper chuckled softly, and Marcus found himself being pulled back onto the bed, lying prone on Harper’s chest as his captain anchored him with strong arms around his torso. Tiago settled between Harper’s thighs, easing Marcus’s legs farther apart as much as his speedos would allow, slipped two fingers into his recent vacated hole.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Marc. Look at that… look at how slick you are with Harper’s cum. Oh god….”

Marcus kissed him hard, laying claim to his mouth as best he could. Tiago groaned against him, but he knelt up in order to watch himself as he slid into Marcus’s body. All of them moaned.

“You like that, pretty boy?” Eric folded his arms on the mattress and purred in Marcus’s ear, very obviously enjoying the view of his friends. “You like to feel him stir up that load inside you? Yeahhhh… such a good show pony. He likes you Tia, he likes your big dick. Mmmm… and the Captain’s cum makes such good lube too. Shame you don’t get to watch, Cap. You’re missing out on a damn good view.”

“But it feels great.” Harper wandered a hand south to rub Marcus’s Lycra covered crotch, then let his finger rest on top of Tiago’s cock as he thrust in and out of their shared lover. His fingers came away sticky and he painted his essence on Marcus’s parted lips. “You like him, Beautiful?”

“Yes…! Oh fuck that’ssogoodpleaseTiago...” Marcus was panting, shaking despite Harper’s hold on him as his generously endowed teammate screwed him. “I want you too… nnnghh!”

Eric stood and wrapped an arm over Tiago’s shoulders as he fucked their newest team member. He smiled possessively, but Tiago’s face was dark with concentration as he braced Marcus’s legs apart and filed him so completely.

“What do you think Tia? Isn’t he beautiful? Don’t you love the way he looks spread eagled over the Captain with his cute little speedos trapping his dick? Captain’s cum leaking from his ass as you ream him?”

Tiago shuddered and grunted, the movement of his hips suddenly more forceful.

“That’s my boy. Why don’t you flood him with that big cock of yours, Tia?”

“Oh fuck-!”

Whatever hold Tiago had been keeping on his ecstasy, it broke, and without warning his hips slammed into Marcus hard enough for the impact to hurt, and he fisted his fingers in the sheets as he came. He was sweating and shaking, and it was Harper who pulled him down by his sweat-damp ringlets to kiss him soundly over Marcus’s shoulder.

“Atta boy. Well done, babe.”

Tiago kissed Marcus’s collar bone, his shoulder, his neck, and finally his mouth in between deep uneven breaths.

“T-t-that was awesome.”

Marcus smiled and wrapped his arms around the bigger man, suddenly feeling protective over Tiago’s obviously drained self.

“Yeah it was. You feel so good.” Marcus kissed him again. “Mmmm… and you taste delicious. Thank you Tiago.”

Tiago’s smile, and his heavy eyelids, told Marcus everything he needed to know. The Latino pulled away from him with a strangled groan, and Marcus felt his hole clench tight around the emptiness he was left with. Eric was the one who touched him intimately as the mixed semen of his teammates trickled from his entrance.

“All lubed up and ready to go?” He asked with an arched eyebrow. Marcus nodded. “Come sit with me, pretty boy, and let’s put on a nice show for these gentlemen.”

Tiago rolled off him and onto his side, and Harper turned to spoon against the other man with a smile. The position gave them the perfect and comfortable view of the other empty bed, upon the edge of which Eric sat. Marcus stood before him, and obeyed Eric’s half-murmurs and little touches as he was coaxed into position. Eric parted his legs, his thighs either side of Marcus’s knees, and then made sure his behind was shown off to its best view with the fabric of his swimsuit firmly under the globes of his ass. He parted Marcus’s cheeks and fingered his damp hole gently.

“Do you like that, boys? Look at him, look at your cum in his ass. Look how wet you’ve made him. How happy you’ve made him.” He used his other hand to rub and Marcus’s second hard-on of the evening, still encased in his cum stained Lycra. Marcus moaned.

“ Look how fine he is, his perfect ass, his gorgeous body, look how much he likes us.” Eric made him moan again, pushing a finger into him as he nuzzled Marcus’s crotch, his teeth grazing over the covered head of his cock. “We are so grateful, aren’t we boys? We should worship you. We do. We wanna make you so very happy-” he pressed his finger into Marcus’s prostate, eliciting a high whimpering moan, “-don’t we boys?”

“Oh yes.”

“Uh-huh.”

Marcus looked over his shoulder, and the sight of the other two watching Eric feel him up make him quiver with excitement, knowing that despite already fucking him, they were going to watch Eric fuck him too.

“C’mon now, pretty pony, and show these gentlemen what good use you’re going to make of the cum they’ve left inside of your fine, sweet ass.”

Marcus smiled, and followed the pressure of Eric’s hands on his hips to kneel on the bed. Eric removed his fingers only moments before his cock breached into Marcus’s body, and he slid into his slick passage with a growl of pleasure.

“You feel that, beautiful? You feel all of us up there in that gorgeous tight little ass of yours? You’re so good to share it with us, to let us come inside you and show you how much we like you.” Eric kept a hand on his jaw, his voice low and gravelly in Marcus’s ear, the thumb of his other hand rubbing tight circles on the tip of his dick. “Show Tia and the Captain how much you like my cock, there’s a good boy, show them how their cum gets pushed up into you… unnghh.” Marcus was pleased that he’d made Eric lose concentration with the clenching of his internal muscles, but he also loved the way Eric talked. “Your ass is still hungry for another load, show pony? You think you can take it?”

Marcus was about to reply when Eric’s hips snapped up into him and he gasped in shock instead.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you can. But you gotta wait. We gotta make you good and gasping for it first. And I’mma make you cream in those cute little speedos again first. Love the way your dick spasms when you come.” Eric sawed into him in long slow movements that made Marcus’s every muscle quiver. “Never again will you be able to wear speedos without thinking about each of us, fucking your gorgeous, medal winning ass, and breeding you like the champion you are.”

“Eric...ahhh! Please…!”

“You gonna come for me, Marc? For Tia, and for the Captain?” Eric squeezed him through his suit, and Marcus clung to him tightly. “That’s right. Good boy.”

Marcus cried out as he came, throwing back his head, his body trying to expel his pleasure and gulp oxygen at the same time as his orgasm rushed over him. He couldn’t remember any feeling so intense as this, panting and shaking in Eric’s arms. And Eric held him, soft and tender, kissing him gently, his face and lips, even as he panted for breath.

“They love you, Marc. I can see it in their eyes. They love you so much.” Eric stroked him, aftershocks making him flinch, and began to rock his hips once again. “Do you love us too, Marc? You gonna show the boys how much you love us?”

Marcus groaned, and clung tight to Eric’s shoulders again as the young man’s cock seemed to suddenly swell inside him, filling him to the brim as he came and joined his friends.

Somehow Eric still had the energy to stand, taking Marcus with him, and crossed the space to the other bed. Careful, keeping himself docked within the wet sheath of Marcus’s body, he laid them both down on the bed. Tiago cuddled up to Marcus’s other side, and both he and Harper laid an arm across his waist. Eric’s hand held both of theirs over the body of the boy they’d spent the night adoring, and wrapped up like that, they fell asleep to the sounds of each other’s breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus stood on the springboard and closed his eyes. There was nothing – nothing but the smell of the water, the chill of the air against his skin, the cool plastic beneath his feet, the distance in front of him – nothing else mattered. Not the memory of his teammate’s hands on his body, or their kisses on his mouth – and other places – not the long shower the four of them had taken, crammed into Harper’s tiny dormitory bathroom, having spent the night together in his not-big-enough bed. None of that mattered, he just had to swim, turn, and swim back into the waiting arms of the men he was very quickly beginning to fall in love with. Six weeks of training, kisses, and deeply hot make out sessions had transported them into winter, and Marcus couldn’t have been happier. The mornings were the best part of everyday, and he had come to resent Sundays when there wasn’t any training. But still, he hadn’t really gotten round to actually talking to Harper, Tiago, and Eric about what they were really doing together, other than the obvious. He was slowly coming to the realisation his three lovers probably didn’t have any words to express quite what was going on either. As he executed his dive he resolved to get the team together to talk to them, ideally without anybody getting distracted.

“You’re faster since the meet.” Harper smiled as Eric and Tiago pulled Marcus from the water. “You shaved another quarter second off that lap.”

“Really? Awesome!” Marcus grinned from ear to ear, and leant automatically into Tiago’s warm hands at his waist. “You want me to try again?”

“That’s enough for today, lads!” the coach started speaking when he was still halfway down the pool. “You did great, all of you. We’re gonna give ‘em hell at the next Division meet. We’re hosting.”

“We are?” Marcus had stepped away from Tiago, because another of the things they hadn’t talked about was how much Coach knew. “Do we have to do anything?”

Eric rolled his eyes with a scowl.

“We have to share the sauna. It’s the worst.”

“Eric...” Harper frowned at his friend. “It’s hardly the end of the world.”

Eric waited until the coach had retreated, waving them off for the rest of the weekend, before he responded.

“Captain, sharing the sauna _is_ the worst. We won’t get to oogle our boy naked in the steam.”

Marcus blushed.

“It’s only two days Eric, you’ll live. C’mon, let’s go.”

“I’m starving.” Tiago complained. His stomach rumbled in canon with his words.

“Hey,” Marcus slipped his hand into the Latino’s, and took Harper’s hand with the other. “Why don’t we go out for breakfast somewhere? It’s a Saturday after all.”

“You wanna eat while dressed?” Harper responded with a smug grin.

Marcus slipped his shoulder ineffectually.

“Yes. Can I take you guys out for breakfast or not?”

“Of course, pretty boy.” Eric cuddled him from behind and lifted him from off his feet. “But you’re not payin’!”

It had taken an hour to convince his teammates he needed to get home and get changed, and he didn’t want to have breakfast with three guys who appeared not to own any clothes other than team branded sweats. But by the time normal students were getting up and dealing with the idea of Saturday morning brunch, the swim team sat around a table in the sunshine on the patio of the waffle house Marcus had chosen. Every single one of them were dressed in a version of jeans, polo shirt, and jumper.

“People are never going to believe we didn’t coordinate our outfits.” Harper scanned down the menu with a frown. “I can’t choose. I want everything.”

“Oh that’s so like you Cap, you can never have just one of anything….” Eric grinned. “Sausage, bacon and french toast, Tiago?”

“About six helpings,” the other man replied with a grin.

Marcus waited until they’d ordered, an obscene list between the four them that had made their server look shocked. He leant forward on his elbows.

“I have a question.”

“That sounds ominous,” Eric quipped, but Tiago slapped him.

“Did you guys used to go out with each other, before I came along?” He saw the blank looks on their faces. “Hook up, have sex, have a relationship?”

Eric, Tiago, and Harper exchanged a series of glances, frowns, and half-started questions before turning back to their team mate.

“Yes?”

“Sort of?”

“Uh-huh?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. He hadn’t expected them to be this ineloquent.

“Did the three of you have sex?”

“Oh yeah.” Harper nodded. “We just, you know, helped each other out.”

“Did you have sex with anyone else?” Marcus pried.

“A couple of times, but not together. Not ever like anything we do with you.” Eric said, laying a hand on Marcus’s arm. “What’s the matter, pretty one? Are you not happy with us?”

“Babe...” Marcus got up to kiss him, knowing Harper and Tiago were watching intently. “I love being with you guys. I only want to make sure we’re all after the same thing. After all, it’s not like we’re just teammates anymore, is it?”

Tiago glanced at Harper, then Eric, asking a question with his dark eyes that Marcus couldn’t read. When Harper nodded, smiling, Tiago rose from his chair, moved round the table, and took Marcus’s hand in his own.

“I’ve wanted to tell you since...well definitely since the hotel, but even before… I love you.”

“You love me?” Marcus could hardly believe his ears.

Tiago nodded enthusiastically.

“They do too, but they’re ‘being guys’ about it and refusing to admit it. Please Marc, will you be our boyfriend?”

Marcus kissed him in a manner bordering on the edge of indecent before throwing his arms around the Latino man’s neck and hugging him as hard as he could. Eric grinned over his shoulder and licked his lips in a salacious manner.

“Eric, stop undressing the man with your eyes.” Harper sighed.

“I don’t mind.” Marcus pulled Tiago up, then positioned himself so he was sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, near enough to lean across and touch Harper’s thigh gently. “You’re such a voyeur, Eric.”

“A what now?”

Marcus was still staring at his lover’s in shock when the food arrived. They were all way too hungry to flirt more until they’d finished a first plate each, and Harper had scooted Tiago’s chair around because trying to manipulate a knife and fork with Marcus in his lap was just a touch impractical.

“None of you know what a voyeur is? An exhibitionist?” Marcus rolled his eyes. “How have the three of you learnt nothing from porn?”

“Hey!”

“We learned three tops do not make for successful sexual encounters.” Harper grumbled.

“OK, back up.” Marcus laid down his fork meaningfully. “Start at the beginning. How long have you guys been dating?”

Eric laughed softly.

“OK, but you’ve gotta understand – the swim team was not always this much fun.”

“So, for a year, it was just me on the swim team with three straight as you like jocks, feeling like a sore thumb for being the only freshman and being gay,” Harper began. “And then sophomore year we got new recruits.”

“You are not blaming me for this...” Tiago muttered.

“Ha! So it was the last practice before the holidays,” Eric declared, “and I walk into the sauna to find these two making out. And I just… couldn’t leave. And then somehow, because we are clearly the luckiest men in the world-” His smile made Marcus blush, “-they didn’t want me to leave. So for a little while it was just like that. Really fucking good kisses-”

“-And insanely good massages-” Harper interjected.

“-And some pretty hot buddies-helping-each-other-get-off type stuff. We still dated other people, nothing serious, and that saw us through the year.”

“And then last fall, my roommate quit, the dorm next to me was empty, and I got the guys to move across campus,” Harper explained. “It was easy to all be in the same place. It was logical.”

Eric coughed something derogatory under his breath.

“And then Eric bought home this real awful guy from some club, cute and everything, but you could just tell he was… full of judgement, and after that, none of us dated anyone else.”

“So… what happened?”

It was Eric’s turn to take up the story.

“So one night Harper comes home with a big box of condoms and a fifth of Southern Comfort and declares we all ought to try having sex. That’s what happened.”

“And how’d it go?”

“No repeat performances.” Eric dead panned. “I mean, fuck, Harper has a gorgeous ass, and I love to watch him flex his gluts while he fucks you, but… so it felt good, but Tiago and I could tell he wasn’t into it, so it sucked. And it went like that for each of us. We’re good sports, we each gave it a proper go, but it just doesn’t do it for us.”

Marcus stared at them. He didn’t know why, but he’d expected them to be less open, or at least, not as brutally honest about what they’d done and how they felt. Then he frowned.

“So for the past year you guys have been surviving off what? Hand jobs?”

“Blow jobs too sometimes.” Eric smiled. “The captain gives great head.”

“We’re so lucky to have found you, Marc.”

“So how did you guys work it out? I didn’t think I was that transparent.”

“Tiago.” Harper and Eric replied in unison. “He just knew.”

“Really?” Marcus kissed the hand which had gone back to holding his. “Pretty big risk though, the way we did it. What if I hadn’t gone for it?”

“Sweet boy.” Tiago touched his lips softly, “All the best things are risky. And you are worth it all.”

*

Marcus doodled meaningless spirals in the margins of his Introduction to Shakespeare notes, his mind wandering well away from the misunderstandings of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. He’d had a great weekend with the men he was incredibly happy to call his boyfriends, but after super-hot kisses on Sunday night, Marcus had chosen to go home and sleep in his own bed, and mull things over. In the end he hadn’t got a great deal of sleeping done, and had performed poorly at training that morning. And now he was failing to concentrate in class, because he was busy thinking about Eric naked, and Harper naked, and Tiago naked. It was very different from fantasising in class about other boys he’d been with back in high school, and it took a lot longer. Marcus had stayed up late online, checking everything he’d read about polyamorous relationships. Back then his research hadn’t mattered. It had been curiosity, boredom, and fantasy which had leaked into watching amateur threesomes in porn. Never had Marcus actually thought such a relationship might fall, ready formed, into his lap.

Or at least, nearly ready-formed. Marcus had been surprised to learn that, between the four of them, there were in fact seven functional relationships, only four of which Marcus was involved in. He had to draw a diagram to work it out, but he couldn’t help but wonder about the health of the other three relationships. All of them had told him they loved him at some point on Saturday: Harper had whispered it into his ear as they stood on the bus from the waffle house back to his room, making him blush; Eric had declared it passionately in between kisses as Tiago fucked him. But he’d never heard any of them say it to each other.

His phone vibrated against his hip, and he was glad of the distraction. Listening to Shakespearean prose was making him sleepy.

_Eric: what’s the difference between voyeurism and watching porn?_

Marcus chuckled silently.

_Marcus: the thrill. I’ll have to show you._

_Eric: I’ll look forward to that!_

Marcus smirked to himself as he sent texts to his other boyfriends. Explaining things to Eric was going to be so much fun.

*

They had left a note taped to Eric and Tiago’s door which said ‘at Harper’s’ and the young man was still holding it when he walked in. He promptly dropped his class folder on the floor with a loud clatter, and gaped.

“So when you said ‘show me’….”

“I really meant it,” Marcus purred with a sly smile - the only thing he was wearing. “Sit.”

Eric slid into the chair which had been placed before the bed in a very deliberate manner. Tiago, wearing nothing but boxers, kissed his friend’s neck, and looped a knotted pair of miss-matched ties around his chest and biceps.

“Boys?”

“Marcus’s instructions.” Harper explained from the bed. He was already naked apart from a white button down shirt with an open collar. “He says you’re not allowed to get up, or interfere, or touch anything.”

“But-!”

“Do you trust me?” Marcus asked, kneeling by Eric’s feet.

“Well, yeah. Of course I do beautiful.”

“Good.” Marcus used a pair of long length gym socks to tie each of Eric’s wrists to the arms of the wooden chair, then reached out and slid down his zipper. When Marcus sat back, Eric’s cock and balls were on display over his clothes, his dick already half-hard in anticipation. “Stay.”

“Pornography is passive,” Marcus explained as he crossed to the bed, “no matter how good the filming angle, or what quality the audio is, you’re not there. And you can’t control what happens. You just have to hope that the guys in the shot, and the one doing the filming, do what you like.”

“Ugh, I hate it when something switches part way through and what you thought was going to be a good clip goes all dark and shitty.” Tiago complained.

Marcus stroked his cheek and pressed his forehead against the Latino’s dark olive skin.

“It sucks, doesn’t it?” Marcus breathed his words against Tiago’s skin. “But voyeurism is different, especially this kind. You’re here, with us, and you get to be in control. So Eric, tell us what you’d like to see?”

Harper glanced over at their restrained teammate, who looked very slightly like a deer in headlights, and smiled.

“I think we’d better give him something to work with. C’mere, pretty boy.”

“Yes Captain.”

Marcus stood next to the bed, and Harper ran a hand up his leg and wrapped his long fingers around his inner thigh to pull him close. Harper nuzzled his boyfriend’s smoothly shaved crotch, kissing his groin, rolling Marcus’s balls in his fingers. Marcus moaned in pleased frustration, his cock bobbing in time with his pulse while Harper did everything except begin to suck him off. Marcus reached out for Tiago and brought him in to their little scene. Tiago instantly moulded against his lover’s back and began to kiss the nape of his neck.

“Unnghh! Will you just suck his cock already?”

They all turned to look at Eric, and Harper grinned.

“Well I was waiting for you to say something.”

Marcus didn’t have a chance to jibe his lover, because whatever he’d wanted to say was swallowed by his yelp of delight and surprise as Harper swallowed the whole of his length in one.

“Oh yeah….” Eric sighed happily. “That’s better. Tia, get the lube. We’re gonna make our show pony squirm. Uh-uh, hands behind your own head, Marc. Don’t hold onto the Captain. I know you can balance on a quarter – do it.”

“Ahhhhhh…. Yes Eric.”

Marcus bit his lip and Harper began to tongue the underside of his cock, but he wove his fingers together behind his head and tried to steady himself rather than collapse under his captain’s ministrations. Helpfully, Tiago arrived back to stroke a hand down his spine before cupping his ass.

“Mmmm… turn him a little bit for me Tia. Yesss, that’s a good view. Part his cheeks, just like that. Now get the lube and loosen up that perfect little hole. Oh, Beautiful… Moan for Tia, let him know how good he makes you feel.”

“Ngghhhhaaahh!” Marcus clenched his knuckles until they were white to keep from reaching out to steady himself as Tiago massaged his opening, then breached him with two slick fingers, aiming directly for his prostate.

“Such a perfect ass, and so hungry. Look how he sucks you in Tia. He wants more.”

“Nnnn!”

“Look at the captain, Marc. Look how much he likes your cock. Feel how good he is with his tongue. Cap, do that thing he likes with the slit-” Marcus interrupted Eric to practically scream, “-that’s the one. Do it again, Cap, make him squirm.”

Marcus wanted to have a spare moment to think about how right he had been, to look over at Eric with a smug smile and know he’d planned everything perfectly, because Eric was clearly enjoying himself very much. Even his commands were getting deeper and more breathless. But he couldn’t, because every fibre of his being was being kept on edge as two of the men he loved worked him right up to the edge of his orgasm without giving him release. When Harper licked his length and then let go, the shock of the cold air on his saliva-wet erection made him shiver, then Tiago withdrew his fingers and Marcus moaned wantonly.

“Please,” he begged of the three of them while his sphincter twitched with the sudden emptiness. “Please fuck me.”

“Tia, lie down, feet on the floor,” Eric instructed. “Marcus, straddle him like a good pony. That’s right. Tia, hold his legs.”

Marcus quivered in anticipation as he felt Harper’s hands spreading his ass and lining Tiago’s super-warm cock up with his entrance. The captain spread his lover’s length with lube, and then his own, and smiled at Marcus as he put a knee on the mattress between their carefully positioned thighs.

“You ready for this, Gorgeous?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Tia, after you,” the captain said graciously.

Tiago’s hands were occupied with holding the backs of Marcus’s knees, but he kissed the boy’s neck, and whispered against the shell of his ear.

“You are the greatest blessing I could ever wish for. Thank you for letting us adore you.”

His words speared Marcus right through the heart, but there was no time for a romantic response, because a breath later, Marcus was impaled on his cock. Harper smothered Marcus’s moan with a kiss, but released his mouth in time for him to practically scream as Harper plunged in alongside Tiago, stretching his hole to the breaking point. Marcus whimpered and clung to his captain’s shoulders, fingernails leaving visible indents in his skin as Harper began rock his hips. The feeling of Tiago and Harper both inside him was almost overwhelming, but Marcus hung on to the thread of pleasure being stoked inside him, listened to Eric’s happy groans at the sight of the three of them together, focused on Tiago panting in his ear, and Harper’s frown of concentration and lust.

“Give it to him, Cap. He can take every inch of that big cock. Oh yeahhhh….” Eric’s words drifted into a groan as Marcus gasped. “Put on a good show now, pony. You like that don’t you? Feeling so full with them inside you. Captain’s gonna come inside you and cover Tia’s cock with his load too.”

Tiago groaned in Marcus’s ear.

“Go on Tia, I know you want to touch him. Think how good it will feel when he comes with you both inside him.”

Marcus didn’t need much more stimulation, and once Tiago closed a hand around his aching erection, he found himself shaking with the force of his orgasm. His body clenched and spasmed, and in the space of half a dozen heartbeats Tiago and Harper both flowed into him. The three of them lay there, sweat soaked and gasping for oxygen, until Marcus pushed Harper off him so he could breathe properly.

“C’mere, show pony.” Eric beckoned with two fingers. “Come close.”

Marcus got up, his knees shaking with the effort, and stood between Eric’s parted thighs.

“Yes Eric?”

“Was that good for you, Beautiful?” Eric scanned Marcus’s cum painted abdomen, the seed of his other lover’s spreading slowly down his inner thighs. “Looks like it was. Let me taste you.”

Marcus collected his emission with his fingers and offered them to the other man, who licked greedily.

“Mmmm… Now just do one last thing for me,” he commanded, “Kneel down.”

Marcus complied without question, opened his mouth and took Eric’s heavy cock between his lips. His boyfriend came in moments, and Marcus made sure the other man could see the way his orgasm covered his waiting tongue. He rose to kiss his lover and un-fastened Eric’s dominant hand before returning to Harper’s bed where Tiago and the captain were making out in a fantastically lazy sort of way. They welcomed him back in with open arms until Eric, too, came to join them. Gently, with many kisses, Marcus removed himself from the tangle of the men he loved.

“I’m going to take a shower. No, you all stay right there.” Marcus sighed happily. “God, that’s a good sight. I think I’m suddenly going to miss being naked in the sauna. I’ll be right back. Stay.”

The shower in Harper’s bathroom wasn’t luxurious, but it was hot, and with the door closed, plenty steamy. Marcus scrubbed himself all over with Harper’s ice-mint scented shower gel, and then sank back against the tile with a sigh. He’d never felt so tired in such a wonderful way in his whole life. He shaved, because he never took a shower without doing so, and scrubbed himself with the biggest of the many towels before returning to Harper’s room. He frowned slightly.

“Something’s different...”

“Told you he’d notice,” Harper said with a grin.

“You guys changed the sheets?”

Tiago nodded.

“You guys...”

“Our show pony loves clean laundry after a shower.”

“Oh yeah,” Marcus exhaled in satisfaction. “Get out. All of you. Out.”

“Marc….”

“Out!”

As soon as the bed was vacated, Marcus smoothed the new sheets and slid under the covers. For one long, glorious moment he spread himself out in a star shape, as big as he could, closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of fresh, clean cotton. Then he tucked himself up into a ball, and buried himself in a pillow.

“This is bliss.”

“Uh-huh.”

Marcus glanced up at his boyfriends, all three of them standing at the foot of the bed, nude, satisfied, and impatient.

“Oh for- Get back in here.”

Marcus sighed happily as the rest of the swim team slotted themselves in around him. He kissed each of them, and then yawned.

“Has someone set an alarm for training tomorrow?”

“Yes, babe,” three voices replied in unison.

“I love you.

“We love you too.”

*

Marcus slammed the front door of his dorm building too hard, winced at the noise in the still of the early morning, and began to sprint across campus. He was at a loss to explain what had happened, because his alarm had gone off, he’d gotten up and dressed, and now he was late to training. He’d just stood there, looking at his bed, and lost half an hour of the morning. No one had called to tell him he was late, but they would be in the pool already, their phones inaccessible. Even yesterday, Marcus wouldn’t have said he was stressed about the swim meet, but something was clearly up.

There were more people around than usual as he headed to the sports complex, because it was later in the morning, and other students were actually up and heading to very early classes, or jobs, or doing the walk of shame from other people’s dorm rooms. Most of them stared as Marcus raced past, moving the fastest he ever did on land, skidding around the last corner and slamming through the outer door to the pool with his shoulder. Through the inner glass door we could see the ripples in the water as someone swam, saw coach pacing the far end of the pool, and Harper standing on the closer side, arms folded, his expression hard and brimming with disappointment. It was Harper who saw him first when he arrived, and the captain gestured to the coach and nodded tightly.

“I’ll deal with it.” He took Marcus elbow, and began to steer him back towards the changing rooms. “Come with me.”

“H-Harper I’m so sorry! I dunno what happened… I-I-I’ll make it up to the team, I promise. I-” Marcus stopped speaking when he realised that not only was Harper not saying anything, but his expression was no longer angry either. “Harper?”

“You’re stressed about the meet, aren’t you?”

“No.”

Harper arched an eyebrow at him quizzically.

“Yes. We did so well last time, what if I suck now? And all our friends are going to be there, and my parents are coming, and-”

Harper silenced him with a kiss. The changing rooms were deserted, because the pool didn’t open to everyone else until after the swim team had finished practice, and Marcus dropped his bag as he was pressed back against the wall. Harper ran strong hands down his chest to find an opening to access his skin, and Marcus moaned against him.

“You’re stressed,” Harper stated again when the kiss broke. “You need to relax.”

“But, I should go tra-”

“You’ll be no good in the water if you’re still all pent up.” Harper growled in his ear. “I’m the captain. It’s my job to look after the team. I’ll sort you out.

Before Marcus had time to wonder about the inflection of those particular words, Harper dropped to his knees, and pulled Marcus’s sweats down with him. He kissed his swimsuit covered crotch, and then pulled the clingy material down too as Marcus’s morning-semi leapt into hard relief. Harper wasted no time at all, and wrapped his lips around Marcus’s erection and sucked his length into his mouth eagerly.

“Oh Captain!” Marcus clenched his fists in his own hair, his crew cut had grown out and he hadn’t been bothered to do much more than trim his fringe, as sudden pleasure rocketed through his system. He’d been on the receiving end of Harper’s ministrations before, but never like this, and never alone. Marcus wondered why it didn’t feel illicit and wrong, but then he was distracted by Harper’s throat vibrating around him as he hummed softly.

Marcus stuck his fist in his mouth to keep from groaning as Harper worked him over, because the last thing he wanted was the coach to wander in and ask why he was late, and his spine melted helpfully against the wall. Harper keep him pinned, hands gripping his upper thighs hard enough to bruise, and Marcus watched the length of his cock appear and vanish from his captain’s warm mouth in a trance of pleasure and lust. He didn’t get a chance to warn Harper, his orgasm blindsided him unexpectedly, and Marcus whimpered as he flowed out into that constricting heat. Harper swallowed him without hesitation and when Marcus had stopped twitching, drew back with a smile.

“Feel better now?”

Marcus nodded as Harper tucked him back into his trunks, and helped him remove his feet from his sweats.

“Now you going to be a good racehorse and perform for us?”

“Yes Captain.”

Harper slapped his butt as he rose.

“Good, now get in the water and get warmed up!”

Marcus was just finishing up his last lap when the first of the visiting teams arrived, and Tiago hauled him from the water with a hand clasped around his bicep.

“Looking good, Beautiful. Captain’s gotta go welcome our competition. I figured we should stand here and make ‘em jealous.”

“Only one guy in ten is gay, Tiago.” Eric proclaimed as he came to join them. “We make up the whole quota.”

Marcus looped a damp arm round each of their waists.

“Cause a straight boy has never been jealous? Ha! Let them look, just as long as none them try and flirt with the captain.”

Eric arched an eyebrow at his lover.

“Marcus, you surprise me, I never pegged you for the jealous type.” Eric moved to stand behind his shorter boyfriend and nuzzled his hair. “You gonna be keeping us in check from now on, then?”

“Oh like you’d ever be looking at anyone else, Eric." Tiago sniggered.

“And he won’t. You neither.” Marcus looked at them both sternly. “I don’t play relationships for fun, boys. You’re mine, and I’m yours, and we’re all each other’s, and there ain’t anyone else involved. Is there?”

“No, Marcus.”

“No, Beautiful.”

Marcus smiled.

“Good boys.”

“Isn’t that my line?” Harper arrived by at their sides. “We have to let the others have the pool to practice and then they have to set up for the meet before we can do warm ups. Coach says we should go eat and rest.”

“Rest?” Tiago asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, and not fool around. Think how excellent our celebrations will be afterwards if we wait.”

“Mean, Cap.”

“Just keep it in your pants, Eric. And think about your backstroke instead.”

Eric rolled his eyes as the four of them steered towards the changing rooms.

“I know whose back I’d rather be stroking….”

*

“Why are we doing this again?”

“You won your race by two lengths yesterday, is that not a big enough excuse to treat you?”

Marcus smiled up at his boyfriend and hooked his arm into Eric’s as they walked.

“We didn’t win the whole meet though, even though we were hosting.”

“It’s not the end of the world Marcus – you can’t win them all.”

“Harper can.”

“The Captain’s, well, he’s the captain. I swear he’s part fish.” Eric steered them along a narrower wing of the mall, populated with smaller independent shops. “I can’t believe he’s not trying out for a professional club after graduation.”

Marcus stopped, shocked at Eric’s words.

“Oh Beautiful, I thought you knew? Harper’s major is in Sports Management, and he’s not just in it for kicks. He wants to work in promotions. Or maybe be an agent. It’s kind of a shame. He’s so good in the water.” Eric smiled at Marcus and reached for his hand again. “Sorry. I suppose in all the time we’ve been together, we haven’t all really talked about some of the important stuff.”

“Well what about you?” Marcus cuddled happily against Eric’s side. “What are you going to do when you graduate next year and abandon me?”

“You know we’d never leave you. Right? God Marc, I can’t imagine life without you guys in it.”

“All of us?”

Eric stopped so quickly the force spun Marcus around on their linked arms. Eric pulled his boyfriend out of the shop doorway, and their chests met with a thud. Marcus lost himself for a moment in Eric’s intense gaze and the richness of his smile so close.

“If I told you I love Tiago and Harper just as much as I love you, it would be true. But if I told you I loved each of you in a different way, and that was true too, would you believe me? Before you came along I never thought of what I had with the other guys as serious, not really… It was fun and it was good, but no one can stay like that forever. That’s what I thought.” Eric wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled Marcus’s hair. “But now I want to think this… whatever this is, can last forever. I never heard of four guys together, not outside of porn anyway, and I don’t know how we’re all supposed to make this amazing thing we have into a relationship we could even begin to explain to other people.” Eric paused to take a deep breath, and moved to look Marcus in the eye once more. “But I damn sure know I want to try.”

Marcus flung his arms around Eric’s neck and kissed him until he had to let go for fear of passing out through lack of oxygen.

“You’ve no idea how happy that makes me! So what shop is it you’re taking me to, anyway?”

“This one,” Eric jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Gonna buy you something pretty to make the guys drool.”

Marcus hadn’t even known there was gay book-and-everything shop in town, and he was instantly distracted by browsing the paperback fiction, reading snippets of stories, and quickly creating a growing stack of books on the end of the counter. The slender effeminate man behind the counter smiled at Eric knowingly.

“He’s gonna cost you a lot of money.”

Marcus had reached the non-fiction shelves, and added a book called Roadmaps Through Polyamory to the top of the pile. The store manager arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“My, my…. Are we exploring the manifold possibilities of being young and beautiful?”

It was Eric’s turn to smirk as Marcus reached the end of the books and began to browse the items Eric had brought him in for. Marcus blushed privately, and Eric practically purred.

“He can be as expensive as he likes, there are three of us to spoil him after all.” Eric sauntered up to his boyfriend and slid an arm across his shoulders. “Found anything you like, Gorgeous?”

“You brought me in for special underwear?”

“Nothing gets past you, huh?”

Marcus rolled his eyes.

“I remember very clearly the first night we all spent together. I can’t help but think it’s probably not just speedos which make the three of you all riled up. Am I wrong?”

“Never.”

“Is there anything in particular you like, babe?” Marcus asked, scanning the display racks of underwear which ranged from the slinky and form fitting right through to the downright fantastical. There were several items which Marcus couldn’t work out how anyone would wear. They seemed...complicated.

“Well… it’s up to you.”

“But you know what you like to look at. Go on, choose for me.”

Eric chose underwear like Marcus chose books: hastily, and with scant regard for the number of items he was accumulating. Marcus began to sift through the pile, returning several items he could hardly believe Eric had selected in the first place. His boyfriend turned to him with an eager expression.

“I’m not wearing these.”

“They’re cute though.”

“They’re flesh tone.” Marcus shook his head decisively. “I am not wearing those, or those mesh ones with the hole in the back. They’re practically not there.”

“Well that’s kind of the point.” The shop manager maintained a respectable distance, but he still looked over the items they had remaining to choose from. He checked Marcus up and down and smiled softly. “May I make some suggestions?”

Eric looked sceptical, but Marcus nodded enthusiastically.

“Unless I’ve judged you both totally wrong, and I’m not often wrong, I think your boyfriend here has just got a little carried away because these-” he scooped up several items and put the hangers back on the racks, “-are a bit advanced for you. I’m thinking rather than fetish wear you want something a bit less covering than traditional underwear and a bit more sensuous than being naked? Right.” He smiled at Marcus again. “You’re young, you’re very pretty - oh the blushing is adorable but you can’t not know you have a pretty face. You need two looks: soft and bold. This, this, and these, are very good for the bold. You have to get these – the criss-cross at the front gives great direction, and… yup, we have them in your size. Honestly,” He gave Eric a stern look, “if you ever go shopping for him again, get all his sizes and write them down or he’s going to end up swimming in his clothes.” Marcus giggled. “You won’t find it funny on date night when your pants won’t stay up in the restaurant, you mark my words. OK, for soft, you need these – feel how nice the lace is? And the pale green will really go with your skin tone and your eyes. And D&G’s for sure, preferably in every colour. These are right on the borderline: sexy, cute, slick, revealing, but not _too_ much, and they will show you off beautifully.” He handed the contoured soft mesh briefs over with a sigh. “I won’t ask you to try them on, but I am imagining you in them – manager’s prerogative.”

“Don’t worry,” Eric practically leered at his boyfriend, “I’m already imagining him in them. OK, ring us up!”

Marcus took one more item from the rack and handed it to Eric.

“_Trophy Boy_?”

“I need those, for Harper.”

“Oh yeah,” Eric nodded happily, “The Captain is gonna love you in those. And every man needs a jockstrap….”


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet under the water, nothing but the softened lap of the waves against the tiled sides of the pool far away and the regular thud of his pulse beating against his inner ear. Marcus pulled himself forward as hard as he could before drifting inches from the floor, skimming himself along as his muscles began to complain about the continued lack of oxygen. Only when he felt dizziness and pain making his vision blur did he push himself up from the bottom, and break the surface with a grateful breath. Marcus tred water in the very centre of the deserted pool, his gaze falling on the entrance just as Tiago and Eric walked in, still in their sweats.

“Told you he’d be here already,” Tiago smirked, then waved to Marcus. “Hey, Beautiful.”

“Do you not need sleep, Marc? We were still up at two….” Eric dragged his fingers through his hair. “He’s just as much of a fish as the Captain.”

Marcus swam in long clean strokes to the side of the pool and climbed out with a smile. Still dripping, he pressed himself against Tiago and kissed him hard, relishing in the feel of his boyfriend’s body against his own, separated by a thin layer of jersey fabric. It was erotic in the best way, because Marcus didn’t have to worry about the coach spotting them. It was Sunday, there wasn’t any training, and Marcus was wearing speedos and swimming just for fun. He glanced between the men he loved as he broke the kiss, then frowned.

“Where is Harper?”

“Tiago went to take him breakfast and he was already plugged into his laptop and onto his second coffee. He’s getting so stressed about this paper. It’s worth some stupid percentage of his grade. What’s it on again, Tia?”

“He has to critically evaluate and review a couple of research papers and guidelines on improving performance in competitive front crawl. It sounds… complicated.”

“It sounds boring.” Eric rolled his eyes. “And it’s not even his stroke.”

Marcus frowned.

“It’s mine….”

“He says writing about you helps him concentrate better.” Tiago explained. “I hope he finishes it soon, he’s going to be in bits for training tomorrow otherwise. You feel cold, Beautiful.” The Latino man hugged his boyfriend hard. “You wanna swim some more, or are you all done?”

“Let’s swim.”

“You working on your lung capacity again?” Eric asked as he began to shuck his clothes off directly on the poolside. “Would it not be easier to just grow gills?”

Marcus splashed him deliberately before he dived back into the pool, closing his eyes and gliding along under the water until he saw stars. When he surfaced, he’d made it three quarters of the length of the pool in the same amount of time as before. Any other time, he would have been happy, but already Marcus was thinking about Harper, stressed out and alone, shut up in his dorm room, typing away. He hated to think of the Captain being miserable.

A dozen lengths later, Tiago had noticed his desultory mood.

“Marcus?”

Marcus swam directly into his boyfriend’s arms and snuggled against his chest. Two minutes later, Eric joined them. Marcus felt happy in the harbour of their bodies, but he still chewed his lip and frowned.

“You’re worried about the Captain? Sweet boy...” Tiago kissed him warmly. “Go to him then.”

“You’re sure?” Marcus frowned at his boyfriends. Never before had he felt like he needed to go and be with just one of them like this, and he was expecting Tiago or Eric to be suddenly jealous.

“Of course.” Eric kissed his bare shoulder as he spoke. “Go help him through his stress. We’ll see you later.”

“But… what about…?” Marcus wasn’t sure he had the nerve to ask the million questions zipping around his head like trapped fireflies. What will you do without me? If you have sex together without me is it cheating? Will you be jealous or angry once I’ve gone? Is it fair for me to be alone with Harper this time? Is anybody keeping score? Does it matter? What if he doesn’t want only me?

“Weren’t you the one who told us we shouldn’t expect this to look or feel like a conventional relationship?” Tiago reminded him gently. “Go. Tell the Captain we love him.”

Marcus didn’t need any more encouragement, but kissed each of his boyfriends passionately before he half climbed, whilst being half launched, from the pool. He skimped on his shower, dried his hair by shaking himself, and stopped before throwing on the sweats he’d arrived in. He still hadn’t used all of the interesting underwear Eric had bought him, and one of the pairs he’d been saving for a special occasion was wrapped up and tucked in the back corner of his locker. He smiled, and put his legs through the turquoise straps of the jockstrap, settling the waist band emblazoned with the words TROPHY BOY below his navel. He dressed quickly, and jogged from the sports complex. There was no one to mark his progress across the campus, because it was still pretty early for a Sunday morning, and Marcus knew the route now with his eyes shut. He spent more time sleeping in Tiago, Harper, or Eric’s beds than he did his own. He loved falling asleep surrounded by the three of them, but they rarely woke that way. Marcus wished the dorm rooms were big enough to fit a larger bed, though what size of larger bed they’d actually all need remained a mystery. No mattress store he’d ever been to sold a bed to fit four young men, two of whom were over six feet tall, with the two others not too far behind. Only once had the four of them spent an evening in Marcus’s single dorm room, which had ended in an accidental black eye, a near-concussion, and Tiago getting head butted rather hard in the gentleman’s region. He made it to Harper’s door without incident.

There was no one else in the corridor, no sound of approaching footsteps, and Marcus slipped out of his sweats, adjusted the bulge in his underwear with quick fingers, and let himself into Harper’s room, releasing the lock and handle of the door as silently as he could. Harper was sat at his desk in a scruffy pair of boxers which looked like they’d seen better days, his spine curved, shoulders hunched, the fingers of one hand tapping rhythmically on the desk whilst he held his forehead in the other. Marcus had never seen his captain looking so worn. As he stood there, Harper ran his fingers through his already messy hair, clenching his fist and pulling at the strands for a long moment before typing another sentence like he had a grudge against the keyboard.

Marcus shut the door behind himself with force.

“I’m not done.” Harper snapped without looking up. “I still have a conclusion to slog through.”

“I can wait.” Marcus lent the ball of his shoulder against the door jam with a smile. “I don’t mind, Captain.”

“I’m gonna be a while….” Harper’s voice trailed off as he turned from his screen. “Oh-” his gaze dropped from Marcus’s smile to his bare torso, “-my-” Marcus could practically feel his boyfriend’s gaze landing on his turquoise encased crotch, “-god. Marcus, darling, what… well, those are new.”

“Yes.” Marcus bit his lower lip and smiled happily; already he could see the effect he was having on his captain.

“And how long have I got before my ‘trophy’ gets bored and leaves me?”

“Say… twenty minutes? You’d better type fast.”

Marcus had to suppress a giggle as Harper tore his gaze away and began smashing furiously at the keyboard. He typed exactly like a man who’d been promised excellent sex if he finished on deadline and Marcus thought it best not to tease him further. He smoothed the sheets and the quilt, plumped the cushions, then sat cross legged in the very centre of the bed, watching Harper’s back, and marvelling at how much straighter his boyfriend sat now that he was determined to get his task over with. Exactly seventeen minutes later, Harper tapped deliberately on several keys and hit the enter button.

“Aaannnd saved! Voilà.”

“You want me to proof read it for you?”

“Now? No. God no. C’mere Beautiful.”

Marcus wiggled his hips happily as Harper spun his chair around and shucked off his boxers in the same motion. He made a mental note to ensure that pair ended up in the bin. He rose from the bed, and paced over to stand between Harper’s spread knees. Just as he was thinking about settling down to wrap his lips around his captain’s waving erection, Harper pulled him in with a hand pressed against his ass, and inhaled the clean scent of his new underwear. Having Harper’s face smushed into his crotch made his knees quiver with excitement. Harper groaned against him, then kissed up his abdomen and chest as he stood, wrapping his arms tightly around Marcus’s slender frame.

“What can I do to relax you, Captain?”

Harper kissed him, hard and furious at first, but then he opened up to Marcus’s tongue, and the kiss turned soft and exploratory, and Marcus couldn’t have said which one of them groaned as Harper moved them back until they fell onto the bed.

“Just be here. Be here with me, Marc. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Marcus kissed him again, hungry for the taste of his lover and the feel of their bodies pressing close together.

And it didn’t seem wrong to say it without Tiago and Eric there too, or to snake his hand down between them and wrap his fingers around Harper’s hard cock. The Captain groaned in his ear, rolling his hips into Marcus’s grasp, and began to kiss along the length of his collarbone, grazing his skin with his teeth to make Marcus whimper as he stroked him.

“You make a very good trophy, Marc.”

“Anything for you, Captain.”

“Anything? My my… Let’s take a look at you then, Trophy Boy.” Harper leant up and away from him, kneeling on the bed as Harper spread his legs, arms folded behind his head. He knew what showed off his musculature best, and he’d taken direction from Eric enough times to know what the Captain liked to see. “A fine prize.” Harper’s tone dripped smugness and pride. “That pouch shows you off perfectly.” Harper ran his fingers over the head of Marcus’s dick, clearly outlined in the taught fabric of the jockstrap. “And you know how much I love to see you come on your underwear.”

“Oh Captain!” Just the memory of the first time they’d been together made Marcus curl his toes in delight, and a little wet mark of precum stained the fabric covering him.

“I think we might have the same fetish, hey Marc?” Harper couldn’t have sounded more pleased if he’d tried. “Roll over now, there’s a good boy.”

Marcus stretched out as Harper ran strong fingers along his spine, reached out under the pillows and wrapped his hands around the bars of the headboard. Harper began to massage his shoulders, moving down to the dorsal muscles of his lower back, making Marcus groan. The Captain pressed firmly into the small of his back, and Marcus automatically lifted his hips and presented his well-framed ass for his lover. Harper wasted no time in readying him, smearing lube across his entrance before pressing against him with the head of his cock. Marcus pushed back against him, and Harper clearly wasn’t in a teasing mood, because he pinned Marcus’s hips with his hands and drove himself deeply into Marcus’s hot and accommodating body.

“Ooooh fuck….”

Even without being able to see him, Marcus could imagine all too well his captain’s facial expression; that mix of pleasure, stress and near-release which only served to make him more beautiful. Harper’s pelvis locked against his rear, and Marcus had to bite the pillow in a very literal manner to keep from screaming as he was plundered.

“Oh Marc… my sweet boy...” Harper curled over to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I needed you so badly. Unnnnngh, god… do that again.”

Marcus tensed his shoulders as he clenched his internal muscles, gripping the length of Harper’s erection for a long moment before releasing him slowly once more. The Captain moaned, leaning into him, gravity guiding him deeper into Marcus’s tight sheath. Marcus curved his spine, and Harper’s tip prodded firmly against his prostate.

“Hhhnnn!”

“Oh, there you are,” Harper practically purred as he withdrew, setting the angle of his hips so he could hit that exact spot again to make Marcus whimper. “You’re the best present a guy could ever want, Marc.”

“I’m glad you think so Capt- OH GOD!” Marcus’s exclamation trailed off into incoherent gibberish as Harper’s hips snapped hard against him. “Ffffucking hell! Nnnnggghhhh… ahhh!” Every thrust now was harder, more sudden, and Marcus could feel the urgency in the Captain’s movements. “I had no idea- haaannghhh!- you were so stressed Captain.”

Harper grunted, his hands fisting the sheets either side of Marcus’s ribs, and Marcus knew his captain was well past being able to form any kind of verbal response. He growled against his back, hips moving like his stroke, fast and hard and gaining speed with each breath. Marcus could feel his own trapped cock begging for attention and release, straining against the fabric now fully wet with the evidence of his arousal, and the moment Harper touched him he came. The Captain practically snarled, and a few bones shaking thrusts later, he pumped his seed deep inside his boyfriend. Harper pulled out long enough for Marcus to roll over, and then he slipped back inside the heat of his body, and folded them both together onto the bed. Marcus kissed him hungrily, missing the taste of his lips, and Harper held him close, hands running through his hair and over his jaw as he rocked their hips together in time with his pulse.

“Feel better, babe?”

“Mmmm...” Harper kissed his jaw, and nibbled on his ear lobe softly.

“Again?”

“You betcha.” The Captain held him close, arms locked about Marcus’s torso, his actions firm but unhurried. “It’s sweet of you to worry about me.”

“Of course I worried… ungh… You’re my boyfriend. We need you.”

“Speaking of, Eric’s gonna wish he was watching this, huh?”

“I’ll make it up to him later,” Marcus managed between kisses.

“Just give him the jockstrap… that’ll get him going.”

“You’re a kinky bastard, Captain. You know that?”

“Oh, aren’t we all just as bad as each other? Where’s your phone?”

Marcus hadn’t actually thought he’d be able to blush, or be embarrassed about his current state, but he still hid his face in Harper’s sternum as his boyfriend tracked down their joined bodies with the camera, finishing with a shot of Marcus’s obviously cum soaked underwear, and Harper’s cock, sliding in and out of his already lubricated hole.

“Shall I tell them we miss them?” Harper smirked.

“Say we’re thinking of them. Ahhh!” Marcus wrapped a leg around Harper’s ass to try and keep him still while he finished his thought. It was getting rather distracting to talk and be fucked. “It has the benefit of being true.”

“Done.” Harper let the phone fall to the floor and kissed his lover hard. “Well now, let’s see what else my Trophy can do before I have to share him again...”

*

For the last practice before winter break, Coach had them doing nothing but mixed medley relays until Marcus felt like his arms were going to fall off. He congratulated them on the strength of their season so far, reminded them they had an inter-state meet the first week after the holidays, and wished them a happy New Year before hoisting his duffel onto his shoulder with a wave. Eric watched him go, and the moment the door swung shut he leapt from the pool and headed to the sauna.

“Gentlemen?”

“Oh hell yes.” Harper made it to the side in less time than it took him to reply, and glanced back at Marcus and Tiago. “You coming boys?”

“Yeah, one sec.”

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed.

“They’re going to try and do that underwater kissing thing again, aren’t they? You’re gonna drown one of these days boys!”

Marcus grinned at his boyfriend, but met Tiago’s happy expression with a soft smile, and clasped his fingers as they sank under the surface. Kissing underwater was fun, though when the four of them had tried it together it had mostly ended in several accidental inhalations of the pool, and Marcus had decided he wanted to practice. Tiago had been happy to join him. Marcus wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist as they sank, ran his fingers through Tiago’s thick curls and kissed him hard. Two minutes later they rose, spluttering, having mistimed the re-joining of their kiss and ended up running out of oxygen rather quicker than planned, and headed for the sauna. Marcus stripped out of his trunks, hung them over the rail, and entered into the hot, steamy, wooden room.

“Relays are going to kill me one day.” he muttered as he sank down.

“Just wait until next year when you’ll have a whole new team to try and work with. Coach’ll make you captain for sure.”

“What?” Marcus sat up as though electrified. “But, you guys will still be here next year?”

Eric shook his head with a half-smile.

“Just me,” Tiago told him. “And you’re faster. You’ll make captain for sure.”

“But...” Marcus looked at Harper. “The Captain is...he’s the Captain.”

“He’ll always be_ our_ Captain.” Eric said softly. “But I got in on an early action course, did a whole summer high intensity study before everyone else started, so I’m graduating along with Harper. Whoa, hey… don’t look so upset Pretty One. We’re graduating, not leaving you. You’re our Show Pony, and you can’t just up and change horses once you’ve fallen in love.”

Marcus chewed his lower lip and allowed himself to be hugged against Eric’s side.

“I hate that we don’t get to spend Christmas together.”

“There’ll be other Christmases, Beautiful.” Tiago relaxed against Harper’s spine. “After all, where would we all sleep?”

“I’ve been thinking about that.” Harper’s voice was steady and level. “Once we get back after the break, I think we should look for a house.”

It took them all a long moment to actually understand what the Captain had said in such an ordinary manner.

“What? Where?”

“How the fuck are we supposed to afford a house?”

“Where are we going to find a big enough bed?”

They all turned to Marcus, and Harper grinned.

“Nice to know you have your priorities sorted out, Marc.” Harper grinned. “Boys, we got ourselves a cuddler.”

“Oh, you guys knew that already.”

“True enough.” Tiago agreed. “Are you sure we can afford it, Harper? And not end up living in some crappy run-down part of town?”

“Sure. We all pay rent now to live on campus. I can’t imagine it’ll be much worse in town. And I know what I’m getting for Christmas.”

“Oh?”

“My parents always promised that if I made it near graduation, I’d get a car. Second hand, but four wheels, five doors, and enough seats for all of us. I’ll get us to practice on time. No more sprinting across campus at the last minute.”

“You guys aren’t leaving until tomorrow, right?” Marcus knew Tiago was flying south of the winter weather, and he wasn’t looking forwards to the moment when he’d have to wave goodbye.

“Yeah?”

“I’m taking you all shopping this afternoon.”

Eric rolled his eyes.

“Now why do I think this is going to be much less fun than when I took you shopping?”

*

“This is not where I’d thought we’d be.” Eric ran his fingers along the shelf of a bookcase, and very nearly knocked over a modernist ceramic ornament. Tiago caught it and placed it back on the shelf with a confused expression.

“Stop touching things.” Marcus sighed with exasperation as Harper held up a cushion like it might bite him. “It’s like you guys have never been to a home-wares store before.”

The three of them looked at him with a range of very telling expressions.

“Never?”

“You’ve seen our rooms,” Eric shrugged. “We don’t do… soft furnishings.”

“Please tell me you’re not all still using the sheets your mom’s sent you here with when you were freshmen?”

All three of them nodded, and Marcus nearly growled.

“You are all such...boys!”

“Is that not why you love us?” Tiago asked, perplexed.

“Not understanding cushions-” Marcus snatched another item from Harper before he could hurl it at Eric, then began to push and prod the three of them into line, “-and décor is such a ‘guy’ thing. Like, I know none of us are camp, but it’s not like you guys don’t care about how you look. Right? Décor is like clothes for your house.”

“But no one sees our rooms, apart from you.”

“You all have other friends, right? And when we have a house, not just a dorm room, people are going to come round to visit, and we’re not going to sit them on fucking patio furniture.”

“Yes, Marcus.

“Yes, Marc.”

“Anything you say, Beautiful.”

Marcus’s grin was smug.

“Good. Now, Show Pony wants a bed.”

“Isn’t it a bit soon to pick one,? We’ve nowhere to put it.”

“Think of it as an incentive. And stop touching things!” Marcus slapped Tiago’s hand away, and stalked off muttering until he found a member of staff who’s badge read ‘Manager’. “Hi. What’s the biggest bed you have?”

The Manager looked him up and down with a slight frown.

“You want to go bigger than a king size?”

Marcus gestured at his collection boyfriends.

“They’re taller than me.”

Either the man didn’t understand his hint, or wasn’t fully listening, because he simply smiled.

“A California king should do you fine.”

“No. Bigger.”

“But… why?”

Marcus smiled sweetly, all innocence, knowing that his lovers were watching him closely.

“Well, there are four of us.”

“Four of you?!”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all.” A slightly younger woman slid in beside the manager and smiled at Marcus. “Uncle Robert, why don’t you let me take this one?” She watched the older man wander off, muttering something indecipherable but distasteful under his breath, then she beamed at the four of them.

“You guys ever heard of a Texas King? Sometimes called an Athletic King? You look like athletes to me.”

“Swim team.” Harper assured her.

“All of you? My, my, that must be a sight. Follow me!”

The bed section had a few choice pieces laid out with comforters, pillows and drapes like their own little rooms, and Marcus had to grab Eric’s hand to keep him from playing with things as they went past. Behind the show beds, a range of mattresses were laid out in big white squares, as they wove their way around beds which Harper muttered ‘all looked the same’ until they were near the back wall of the store.

“This is an Austin King. That frame also comes in black and dark walnut as well as the oak. What do you think?”

“Well fuck me sideways...” Eric gaped at the size of the thing.

“We’d have room to...” Tiago murmured. “It’s enormous.”

“Ninety three inches,” the sales woman assured them. “Do sit.”

Keeping his feet on the plastic protected lower half of the huge mattress, Marcus bounced into the centre of the bed, his face plastered with a massive grin. It didn’t take the others long to join him. There was space enough for the four of them to lie comfortably side by side without touching, and move around, and when Harper turned to snuggle into Marcus, Eric grinned at them.

“We have to buy this bed.”

“Oh yeah,” Harper agreed.

Tiago rolled onto is back, hands behind his head and sighed.

“I could get used to this décor thing, it’s so comfy.”

Marcus sat up and beckoned to their assistant to step closer once more.

“You sell sheets and stuff to fit?”

“Oh, yes sir.”

“Excellent. We’ll take it.”

Tiago wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and nuzzled his neck.

“Does it come in a pillow top?”

*

“I can’t take being dragged around another disappointing house. Not after the last one.”

“It’s not like the cats would still be there when we moved in.” Harper chided softly.

“Or the mad old cat lady,” Eric quipped.

“I don’t care, I’m never going to be rid of the memory of that smell, or the way she shuffled around after us muttering about god. Sheesh… I don’t know why they even show houses to new tenants before the old ones have left.”

“Marc… we have four appointments booked in for tomorrow.”

“Go without me? Please?” Marcus practically whimpered. “I just want to go to training, sit in my morning lecture, go to the library and finish my essay. Don’t make me go house shopping again.”

“We have to find somewhere to put that bed, y’know babe.”

“The shop is storing it for us.” Marcus reminded his boyfriend.

“You were so keen to shop for house things, but less keen for the actual house?” Tiago frowned softly. “Is everything OK, Beautiful?”

Marcus looked from one face to another, whined, and dived under a pillow to avoid the men he loved. He didn’t want to tell them why he was so desperate to find the right house that the thought of looking at another wrong one made him feel sick. But he knew he had to. They’d all agreed to be honest with each other.

“Marc?”

“Come on, pretty pony. What’s up?” Of the three of them, Eric always knew how to make him talk. Marcus felt himself extracted from the covers and placed in Tiago’s lap. When he moved the pillow, Eric was sitting opposite him, cross-legged, his expression carefully neutral. “Talk to me, Marcus.”

“Are you guys going home for spring break?”

Eric shook his head, Harper frowned, Tiago hugged their lover tightly.

“No. But spring break isn’t for another month. Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Marcus inhaled deeply, and sunk himself deeper into Tiago’s embrace.

“I can’t go home again.” The moment Marcus said the words, he felt better, but he lost all his self-control, and dissolved into tears. By degrees and between sobs he told them about his Christmas break, how his parents had kept asking if he had a boyfriend or found someone special, and he’d finally given into temptation and pride, and told them everything.

There had been confusion on his parents faces, quickly replaced by mounting fear and anger, and then came the shouting and demands for him to change. One serious boyfriend they could cope with, that had been something they’d been looking forward to for their son, apparently, but three was some kind of abomination. Marcus had defended himself and his absent partners, tried to make them see how happy he was with the men he had chosen to love, tried to explain between his mother’s outbursts of disbelief that they were faithful to each other, but she couldn’t see it, and he couldn’t make her. After the last awful flippant remark that obviously he’d never get married or be seriously in love with anyone whilst still playing around, Marcus lost his temper, letting indignation and rage get the better of him. He wasn’t proud that he’d threatened to walk out of his childhood home, but he’d been physically shocked by her response.

“She told me if I came back to be with the three of you, I’d best not come home again. I got an email this morning from my father. He invited me to come home for Spring break as long as I’d given up my ‘dangerous lifestyle choices’.” Marcus scowled. “As if I was off having orgies with random blokes from Tinder. Fuck.” He shuddered. “I can’t go home and lie to them. I won’t. Just because they don’t understand doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”

“Oh sweetheart...”

“Beautiful… Well I suppose next Thanksgiving we’ll just have to do our own thing.” Eric assured him.

“Or we can go to Vermont.” Harper said in a slightly offhand manner.

“Huh?”

“Why Vermont?”

“Aren’t your folks from there?” Tiago quizzed.

“Our Show Pony wasn’t the only one who got quizzed at home over Christmas. My parents were totally fine with it, which I’ll grant you I found really confusing, until my uncle told me about a bunch of letters he and my dad had found cleaning out my grandparents place a while back. After their kids had grown up a bit they apparently had an open marriage or something. At least, there were letters Grandpa wrote to my Grandma and ‘her lover’ and ones she wrote back to him from the both of them. I don’t think it was like what we have though.”

Even Eric had the good grace to look stunned, but Harper just shrugged.

“Dad punched my shoulder and told me virility ‘runs in the family’, and Mom says she can’t wait to meet you all.” Harper bit his lip and smiled broadly. “And I can’t wait to show you all off.”

“Feeling better, Marc?”

“Yes.”

“You know we don’t want to choose a house without you.” Tiago murmured in his ear.

“Alright, alright. I’ll come. But you guys have to do something for me first.”

Anything,” The Captain agreed readily.

“Take me dancing.”

*

The club was loud, bright, shadowy, and full. Marcus hadn’t figured that a Thursday evening would be so populated, until Harper saw the sign at the bar advertising two-for-one shots, and went with Eric to go fetch a round. Marcus had had his hand marked with a big black ‘X’ at the door, because he was still too young to drink, but Eric handed him something bright green and Marcus drank with his other hand quickly.

“I won’t be going to the bar anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry Beautiful, you just dance, and we’ll bring the booze to you.”

“Later.” Marcus grabbed Tiago by the front of his shirt and pulled. ”Dancing, Now!.”

He didn’t have enough hands, but mostly by sheer force of will Marcus dragged all three of his boyfriend’s onto the dance floor as the music cranked up. They made a little patch of space for each other, it was busy but not packed, and Marcus grinned with delight as he began to move to the music. Tiago pulled him close locking their hips together as they swayed. It was Harper who ran a hand up his spine to cradle the back of his neck, and Marcus leant back to be kissed as he danced. The four of them wound around each other, kissing, touching, and dancing, losing time between songs and drumbeats, getting wrapped up together in the music.

When Eric moved to kiss him next, Marcus took his jaw, and angled his boyfriend toward Harper. The Captain grinned and Marcus watched in rapt lust and adoration as his lover’s made out on the dance floor. Eric noticed, and reached past Marcus to take Tiago by the belt buckle in order to kiss him too. Marcus swayed in time with the bass as he watched the men he loved, his imagination overlaying the scene with the way they looked in the pool or the showers, their easy company together even without his presence. Harper turned to him as Eric and Tiago kissed deeply, and smiled. Marcus could read his lips despite the flickering lights.

Marcus stripped himself from his shirt, tucked it into the back of Tiago’s jeans, and shivered pleasurably as he was brought into their embrace, fingertips brushing over his sweat soaked skin. Marcus couldn’t think of anything he’d rather enjoy in that moment. He leant against Harper’s rock hard chest, feeling his boyfriend’s pulse thump through his spine, and watched as around and above him, the three men he loved made out with each other. When Eric combed his fingers down Marcus’s front and caught the front of his now rather too tight trousers, Marcus groaned, and Harper chuckled in his ear.

“I think it best be time we go home lads.”

“Yes Captain,” chorused three voices all equally lustfully.

Only when Marcus tore his eyes away from his lover did he realise how much attention they had gathered. It wasn’t quite that the whole club had stopped to watch them, but it wasn’t far off, and they were ringed by men still swaying to the music, but staring openly as they broke apart. Marcus felt suddenly shy, something he wasn’t really used to feeling, standing as he so often did in front of crowds of hundreds of people at swim meets in nothing but his trunks, but when he looked back, his boyfriends were standing with their arms around each other, all eyes only for him.

Marcus wasn’t sure how they got out of the club, or found a cab, or got back into Eric and Tiago’s dorm room. He remembered flashes of smiling and kisses, sitting in Tiago’s lap in the back of the cab, his legs hooked over Eric’s knees. Harper was saying he didn’t understand how he could be so tipsy from one drink. Eric corrected him. They’d been back to the bar at least twice. He just remembered the dancing, and the hot coil of lust he felt at watching his boyfriends touch each other. They tripped into the room, and Harper and Eric pushed the two beds together before Tiago pushed them onto the mattress, and then turned to beckon Marcus to join them.

“Nu-uh.” Marcus smiled, and shook his head. “Carry on.”

“I think our Show Pony has turned a bit voyeur himself,” the Captain murmured. “You heard the man, c’mere Tia.”

Marcus stared with attentive adoration as Harper and Tiago kissed deeply, before the Captain laid his Latino lover out on the bed, and Eric helped him to roll up Tiago’s shirt. Harper kissed him again, and then moved down to lick at his nipples so Eric could taste his lips instead. Marcus couldn’t have looked away if the police had started hammering on the door as his boyfriends divested themselves of their clothes, kissing and touching constantly, until Harper knelt on the floor and began to move from one to the other, demonstrating his excellent skill in sucking cock.

“You like that, don’t you Show Pony?” Eric’s voice was remarkably steady and even for someone so obviously flushed and aroused. “You worry that because we pay you so much attention means we don’t love each other as much; it’s sweet of you, Beautiful boy. Isn’t the Captain good at that Tia? His mouth feels so fucking fantastic. Ahhh...” Harper switched who he was servicing in the middle of Eric’s sentence, keeping his other hand around the base of Tiago’s shaft. “But we wanna see you have fun too, Marc. An’ you’re wearing way too many clothes.”

Marcus stripped, watching Eric and Tiago’s faces as they watched him too. Harper crawled up the bed to join them, and the three of them lay together, supine and sweaty, kissing, touching, and jacking each other as they looked at their boyfriend.

“You gonna make us wait, Pretty Boy?”

He’d intended to, he was sure. Marcus had started out with a very clear image of how he wanted the evening to go, but with the three of them there, watching him, each of them so visibly worked up and already so near ecstasy, he couldn’t resist. Eric caught his thigh as he came close, and pulled Marcus across his lap.

“Me first.”

“Breaking with tradition, are we Eric?” Tiago smirked.

“Indeed. C’mere Pony, let’s put on a show.”

Marcus straddled his boyfriend and watched Harper and Tiago as they stroked each other. Eric spat on his fingers and breached Marcus’s tight entrance with a haste which displayed his urgency, and grinned as his boyfriend whimpered needily. Marcus thrust back against him, his thighs quivering as he balanced over his lover. At Eric’s instruction he folded his arms behind his head, showing off his chest as Eric withdrew his hand, and brought Marcus down onto his cock.

“Ahh!”

“Oh god boy...” Harper purred. “You guys look so good together.”

“How’s he feel, Eric?”

“Oh Tia… he’s got such a fucking perfect ass. So tight and hot, an’ he _grips_ so well… nyyghhh!”

Eric held Marcus’s hips tight and slammed into him. He’d been close for a while, and the sense of inevitability only heightened the experience for Marcus as his boyfriend came inside him. Eric panted, every muscle standing out in sharp definition as he lay back and drank the air instead of breathing it. The others hadn’t taken their eyes off them, both still hard and eager, touching each other as Harper ran his knuckles down Marcus’s tense thigh.

“Oh Captain?”

“I think our boy here needs seein’ to first.”

Harper quite literally passed Marcus over into Tia’s eager grasp, and the Latino man wasted no time in sheathing himself inside Marcus’s slick passage. They groaned in unison, but Marcus held himself over his boyfriend with his arms over his head as Tiago stroked long fingers up his torso, brushing over his nipples and dragging short fingernails down his ribcage. Tiago moved easily inside him, slick and wet with Eric’s cum working as lube, and Marcus whimpered as his lover began to grind against his prostate. Marcus’s dick pulsed with need, the tip shiny with precum, and he whined as Tiago’s hips faltered, thrust hard, and came with a gasp.

“God, but that’s beautiful.”

Marcus glanced from Tiago’s easy, satisfied grin to see Harper and Eric gazing at them with rapt attention. Eric stroked the Captain’s chest lazily, and Harper smirked as his own hard on bobbed in anticipation.

“Don’t they look so good together, Captain?” Eric arched an eyebrow at the scene they’d made. “It’s going to feel so good when you fuck him, warmed up and ready for your cock.” Harper’s pupils dilated. “I’m gonna love watching him come all over you too.”

Which was pretty much what happened. Marcus rode the Captain as Eric and Tiago both stroked him to completion. He cried as he came, messily, all over Harper’s rigid abs, and the Captain emptied his balls deep inside Marcus’s ass. Suddenly limp, Marcus sagged and collapsed into the waiting arms of his lovers.

“Well aren’t we the lucky few?” Eric murmured softly, stroking Marcus’s hair.

“Ain’t nothing in heaven gonna be as good as this,” Harper concurred.

“Love you, Marc,” Tiago told him happily.

Marcus was going to tell them how much they each meant to him. How much he loved being with them all together, and being with each of them alone. He was going to make them understand how happy he was they loved each other too, just as much as they loved him, and how important it was if they were going to make this relationship work. He was going to tell them how sexy they were, and how awesome it felt to be fucked by them each in turn.

He was going to, but he was tired, and instead he mumbled incoherently into Tiago’s neck, and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pull, pull, pull, turn and breathe, pull, pull, pull….

Marcus thought of nothing, just the speed, the distance, and the chill of the water around him as he swam. He was exhausted, he was cold and hot all at once, his muscles ached with the burn of anaerobic exercise because there wasn’t enough time to breathe properly and go fast, but somehow he found the energy to keep going. He made the turn, pushed off against the wall, and pulled more strength out of some secret stash and cut through the water with ever more power. He was still accelerating when his palm hit the flat ledge of the pool side, and the world around him erupted. Marcus was desperate to breathe, but he didn’t want to leave the solitude of the race for the cacophonous masses up above, and he sank below the surface. Splashes and ripples around him appeared where other competitors were finishing and removing themselves from the pool and Marcus knew all eyes would be on his lane. Then he opened his eyes at the sensation of movement to find Tiago under the water with him, bringing him a smile and a kiss made of oxygen. Marcus clung tight to his boyfriend beneath the waves, and then rose as they parted, and allowed himself to be hauled from the pool by the rest of his team.

“YEAHHH! There’s our boy!”

“I knew you could do it! What a show, Pony!”

Marcus let himself be pulled into Harper and Eric’s solid embrace, then Tiago was behind him, whispering love into his ear, the air was full of applause and cheering, and Marcus realised he’d won. In the ring of his teammates, his boyfriends, he raised his arms and shouted wordlessly in victory.

The coach slapped him on the back and wrapped a towel around him just as Marcus realised he was shivering. Other swimmers, already mostly dried off, shook his hand with a range of expressions of the gracious loser. The guy in second place looked pissed, and nodded tightly across the space between them as Marcus lost himself under a towel, his hair scrubbed by his captain even as Eric helped him into his sweatshirt. Just as the coach was praising his technique, a klaxon sounded, and Marcus stared up at the judges in trepidation. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, but the bottom had fallen out of his stomach as the head judge rose.

“We have an announcement. Marcus Browning has just set a new record for the fifteen-hundred meter freestyle! No student has ever swum faster! Congratulations to Marcus and the team from Ball State!”

The noise was immense; even the teams and swimmers he’d beaten cheered and shouted for him. Marcus blushed and hid behind Tiago’s broad brown back until Eric grabbed him under one thigh, Harper took the other, and they hoisted him onto their shoulders. Marcus used the opportunity to stroke the back of Eric’s hair, grounding himself with the familiar texture of the man he loved as every person in the stands cheered for him and his new record. He’d swum as hard as he could for slightly over fifteen minutes, thirty lengths of the Olympic pool, and he couldn’t imagine ever being so tired again, but as Eric and Harper put him down he was vibrating with energy.

“Eat this.” Marcus took what he was handed, half inhaling a handful of jelly beans before stuffing the energy bar into his mouth. “Drink.” Harper took the bottle from him when it was nearly empty and replaced it with water. “Crumbs.” Marcus wiped his face on the towel and grinned at his captain. “Go get a big gold medal, there’s a good boy.”

“Yes Captain.”

“Put on a good show for us, Pony.”

“Yes Captain.” Marcus’s grin was huge, but it wasn’t for winning the race. He knew that later, he was going to get everything and anything he wanted from the men he loved.

Second and third place were already waiting for him as he stepped up the plinth in his still-damp trunks and half open sweatshirt, and he smiled at the judge, bowed his head for the medal to be placed around his neck, shook hands, then held it up and waved to the stands. There were a few minutes of press photos, but the coach answered most of the technical questions about training schedules and dietary choices, and Marcus simply thanked a lot of people and told several reporters he felt great before the coach called a halt and told him to go hit the showers. The team was waiting for him with more high energy sports drinks and snacks.

“I don’t know how those endurance swimmer guys do it,” Marcus managed between bites of chocolate as he walked. “I swear I’m never swimming that far again.”

“Yeah you are, babe.” Tiago smiled at him. “You’re gonna have to do it every time now.”

“Wait… what?” Marcus stared at his boyfriends with a crestfallen expression.

Harper’s grin was the broadest.

“You broke a national speed record, Gorgeous. They aren’t gonna wait until you graduate, the National team and all the big clubs are going to be calling coach and wanting you.”

“I told you he was more part-fish than even the Captain is,” Eric boasted to no one in particular. “You’re a star, Marc.”

“But, what if I can’t ever do it again?”

“Remember the first day we met, at try outs?” Harper looped an arm around his waist as he steered Marcus into the shower. “You remember what I said we were looking for?”

“Speed and stamina.” Marcus replied crisply as Tiago started the water. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell his boyfriends he had replayed every moment of that first meeting in his head more times than he could count, every word, touch, and expression inked indelibly into his mind.

“A rare and expensive combination.” Eric purred. “You’re gonna be the Secretariat of the swimming world.”

“You did good, babe.”

“Thanks Tiago.”

“Now get in the damn shower before you freeze, and we’ll take you out for dinner.”

“Can I have ribs and wings?”

“Sweetheart, you can anything you want.” They turned to leave, because early on they’d established that making out in the showers at meets was a stupid idea, and it was better not the risk temptation. It was Eric who stopped at the doorway with an impish grin.

“Can I tell him now?”

“Tell me what?”

“Go on then,” Harper agreed.

“We found a house!”

“Wait! What?” But they’d already gone.

Screw being tired and shaky and so fucking exhausted he couldn’t move: Marcus had never had a quicker shower.

*

Marcus loaded his suitcase into the truck Tiago had borrowed from a friend so they could move into the house, and hopped back up to the stairs to get his last bag. He glanced around at the blank little dorm room, but already he was finding it hard to remember where his things had been. He hadn’t really ever lived there: it had been a place where he’d slept, and none too often, and Marcus wasn’t sad to say goodbye. He reached into his bag for the little velvet pouch he’d hidden there, and weighed it in his hand. It was heavy, clinking gently in his palm, comforting in its solidity. Marcus slipped the pouch back into the bag, hoisted it on his shoulder, and waved to a few of his hallway friends as he passed for the last time. His boyfriends were waiting for him, hanging out of the truck windows, all of them grinning like the sun shone from their sides.

“Show Pony!”

“Hey Little Fish!”

“C’mon Marc!”

Marcus shook his head and grinned at them.

“I still have to go back to the Accommodations Office and drop off my key.” He dangled the little slip of steel from his finger. “I’ll walk. Meet me on the field by the Arena?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I bet I can beat you there too!” Marcus didn’t wait to listen to their cries of disbelief, but took off running across the campus. He knew his teammates would have to take a longer route, and deal with the traffic on McKinley Avenue, whilst he could cut through the buildings and take the shortcut through the parking lot behind the Arena.

He still hadn’t seen the house. Harper thought he was slightly mad, and Eric had asked if the pressure of breaking the freestyle mile record and the subsequent phone calls asking him to come and train with other teams had given him too much stress, but Tiago understood, smiled, kissed him and told the others not to worry, and it was time for them to put on a show for their boy. So Harper had overseen all the paperwork, Eric had been there for the installation and delivery of the bed Marcus had chosen, and Tiago had assured him there were indeed cushions on the couch. The boys had told him the house was perfect, and Marcus believed them. He dropped the key at the office and signed a few papers officially releasing him from his lease and redirecting his bills from the school to the new house, and jogged over the field just as his lovers pulled up on the opposite side. Marcus half leapt into the door which was opened for him and flung his arms around Tiago’s neck.

“I’m ready now.”

“You guys realise we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives doing everything on his schedule, don’t you?” Eric laughed.

Harper rubbed Marcus’s shoulders from the back seat as Tiago pulled away.

“You know, I kinda like the sound of that.”

It was only ten minutes in the truck to the house, and Marcus jumped out onto a bright street of mostly unfenced grassy lawns and white boarded single storey houses. Marcus tapped his fingernails over the top of a slightly rusty mailbox, already decorated with four sets of stick on names, and grinned up at the house with the wide porch and broad steps leading to the front door.

“After you, Beautiful.”

Marcus turned on the lowest step with a frown.

“You guys just wanna stare at my ass.”

He was answered with a series of happy nods.

After that Marcus all but ran through the house, chased by his lovers, and the four of them crashed together onto the Texas King sized bed.

“I’d forgotten how big this was!” Marcus gasped, as Harper began to kiss his collarbone, rolling up his shirt at the same time.

“I’d not.” Eric grinned cockily, hands opening his own fly. “Go make him whimper for me boys.”

Harper and Tiago stripped him with quick efficiency, and Marcus let himself be laid out on the bed, Tiago pulled his hands up to grip the bars of the headboard behind the pillows as Harper knelt between his thighs. The bed was plenty huge enough for Eric to lounge alongside them, casting his gaze over the tableau they were creating. Harper snuck a bottle of lube out from under the bed with a happy grin, slicked two fingers and slid into Marcus’s tight sheath without warning. Marcus arched his back at the sudden invasion, every muscle taught until the Captain stroked his prostate and he fell, supine once more against the mattress with a groan.

“Mmmm… that’s good. Does he feel great Cap?”

“Just as fucking fantastic as the first time,” Harper replied, holding Marcus’s gaze as he spoke. “Our Show Pony knows how to look after us.”

“Tia my love,” Eric stroked a hand down the Latino man’s thigh as he spoke, “give our boy here something to do with that pretty little mouth. We wouldn’t want to disturb the neighbours now, would we?”

Marcus craned his head to look up at his boyfriend, but Tiago had gotten naked whilst he was distracted, and Marcus instantly opened his mouth to swallow him down. He inhaled the clean, citrusy scent of his boyfriend, and looked to Eric as he started talking and giving instruction in a husky tone at least an octave lower than his usual speaking voice.

“That’s beautiful. Good boy, you take all that in. Such a pretty mouth…. Mmmm… Feed him your cock Tia, ohhh… there’s good Show Pony. What do you think Cap, is he ready for you now?”

“Mmm hmmm.” Harper’s eyes were glazed with lust and adoration, and Marcus felt his heartbeat pound at the sight of the Captain drunk on love and ready to screw him senseless.

“Make sure he’s not too loud, Tia.”

Tiago pushed into him deeply, Marcus’s nose brushing against his pubic bone just as Harper withdrew, lined up, and ploughed into him in one smooth stroke. Never mind scream, Marcus could barely breathe, and he whimpered with pleasure and fullness and no small amount of discomfort as he was manhandled. Harper fucked him for what seemed like forever, Eric’s litany of smooth instructions and descriptions serving to keep all them right on edge until they came within moments of each other. Eric took Marcus in hand alongside himself at the same moment, and Marcus had the rare pleasure of watching their mixed emission splatter across his boyfriend’s super smooth abs. They fell back, panting and kissing, and Marcus realised the bed had been the best thing he’d ever bought.

“Please tell me the bathroom is bigger than a postage stamp?”

“It even has a window babe.”

After cleaning up, Marcus left the three of them horsing around under the water and went to collect the little pouch from his bag. He’d been buying presents too, and he thought it was high time he gave them away. The boys returned to find their lover sitting crossed legged in the centre of the enormous bed, looking serious.

“Marc?”

“Everything OK, darling?”

Marcus chewed his lower lip for a moment.

“Do you guys love each other?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“So, you accept that this relationship existed before I came along?” Marcus frowned gently.

“Marc, what are you getting at?” Eric looked troubled.

“Just- well, was it?”

It was Harper who shrugged.

“Probably, though we wouldn’t have known what to call it. And we all knew something – someone – was missing. We knew we needed you from the moment you first smiled.”

“So… it could have been any pretty, sexual flexible boy?”

Tiago snorted in surprise.

“No. It had to be you.”

“Besides,” added Eric, “Just how many smart, funny, sexy, beautiful, talented, brave, record-breaking, sexual flexible boys do you think there are out there? It was always you. Lust aside-”

“-if such a thing is possible.” Harper purred.

“-everything we found out about you just made us want you more. Everything. Whatever puzzle this is we’ve made between us, you’re part of it. We still all fit together, but there’s perfect Marcus-shaped notch in each of us.”

“You’re sure?”

“Am I missing something?” Harper arched an eyebrow. “Did we not just all move in together and buy a _massive _bed in order to spend all our free time together?

Marcus took a deep breath, and placed the little velvet jewellery pouch in his lap.

“I can’t ask you guys to marry me.” None of them interrupted as he took another steadying breath. “Literally I can’t. Until someone can redefine marriage as something between more than two people… we can’t get married. So I won’t ask. But I love you all, and you love each other, and you love me.” They were nodding in happy agreement, and Marcus smiled. “And we got a house. For now, this is going to have to do.”

From the pouch Marcus pulled four necklaces, all matching, yet all slightly different. Marcus took them by their chains, and handed them to each of the men he loved in turn, saving one for himself.

“They are French Latch Lifters, a type of key. I had them silver plated and engraved. I thought since maybe ‘cause we’d got the house-” But Marcus couldn’t finish speaking, because he was knocked back by the force of Tiago’s embrace.

“They’re perfect.”

“They have words on...” Eric had looped the chain around his neck, and was now reading the tiny cursive script that ran around the out edge of the key. “The Knave of Hearts. What’s yours say, Harper?”

“King of Hearts.” Harper smiled softly. “Babe...”

“Tiago’s is ‘Lord of Hearts’. Marcus explained as he righted himself once more. Tiago fumbled to read his key and put it on all at the same time.

“And what about you, our beautiful, wonderful, fantastic Fish?” Eric purred.

Marcus held his key out to them, and watched them as they read.

“Four of Hearts.”

“I take it back,” Harper said with a smirk, “Sorry Eric, but Marcus definitely buys the best presents!”

*

“And what about now?”

Marcus glanced up from where he’d been playing with his necklace and staring at his lap whilst he’d talked. It had been a while since he’d finished telling the story of how he, Tiago, Eric, and Harper had got together, and the interviewer had been making notes.

“Sorry?”

“How would you characterise your relationship now?” She glanced back through her notes. “You’ve been living together four years-”

“Nearly five.”

“-living together nearly five years. What would you say is better, or worse, or different about your relationship?”

Marcus chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

“We trust each other… not more. Hang on. I always trusted them if they told me they loved me, or when they said they loved each other. But now… it’s easier to believe, I suppose? I don’t doubt myself as much. Every now and then after we’d moved in together I used to find myself lying awake in our bed in the middle of night – usually the night before a competition when I was already stressed anyway – wondering if what we were doing was right.”

“Right according to whom?”

Marcus frowned.

“I need a better word. No one’s approval has ever mattered to us, just our own. And yeah, it would be nice if my parents still spoke to me, but I’ve learnt to live with it. Eric says they’ll come around one day, or they won’t, and that’s fine too. Harper’s parents invite us all to theirs for every holiday and family get together on the calendar. Eric’s parents don’t understand but decided to ignore it, called us all his ‘friends’ and they’re all still on speaking terms. Tiago’s mother was worse than mine, but his grandparents are surprisingly cool, and they have us over to their farm in the summer. Tiago says it’s just an excuse to get four lots of muscle to help bring in the hay. No, I’ve never wondered if this relationship was the right thing – that was the wrong word – more that, I used to doubt it was possible. At least, in the long term.”

“And what have you discovered?”

“I love them all more and more all the time.” Marcus smiled easily. “Everything I learn about each of them just brings us closer. When we argue, we let it go afterwards, and you can’t hold the little things against each other. And we can make this work, we are making it work. Some days it’s hard, I suppose all relationships are, and some days everything ticks along like it’s supposed to. And sometimes everything is so perfect you just want to freeze it in time to enjoy that moment forever.”

“Would you say there was a particular moment when you got over those worries that relationships like yours, polyamorous relationships, weren’t made to last?”

“Yes.” Marcus closed his eyes, better able to picture the moment, and the way he’d felt the adoration of the men he loved reached out and take him in. “I got the call from the National Team when we’d been renting for about ten months. I barely asked them if they’d even consider moving, and Tiago just up and said we should start shopping for a club for me, closer to the East Coast and something with a better ranking to allow me to access higher level competitions. And that when we found one we should buy a house. Eric and Harper agreed with him before he’d even finished speaking.” Marcus smiled privately. “I went for try-outs with Swim Mac Carolina, and three weeks later all four of us signed a mortgage on a house in Charlotte, right on the edge of Lake Norman. That’s when I knew.”

“They moved for your career?” The interviewer asked, carefully.

“Yes. But it wasn’t only that. We’re all swimmers, even if we don’t all get to spend all morning in the pool any longer. They knew what that move meant, just like I did. A career with a really harsh routine, lots of travel, international competitions, stress and pressure beyond counting. It’s a job where people ask questions of you, all the time, and every aspect of your life can be picked over. And they were willing to put up with all of that, to help and celebrate it with me even, all for us to be together. We signed ourselves up for the next thirty years to pay for the house.” Marcus sat back with a satisfied sigh. “This is a relationship which is going to last. We decided that a long time ago.”

“Well, thank you so much for the interview, Mr Browning. And good luck.”

“I’ll tell the guys you said so.”

“Thank you for your time, Marcus.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck with your thesis.”

Marcus slung his satchel into the back seat of the little eco-friendly car next to his swim gear and sweats, checked his mirrors, and pulled out of the lot to head towards home. Unlike Tiago’s attachment to a truck big enough to contain most of their kitchen, Marcus had never had the spatial awareness required to drive a big vehicle. But he did find many more parking spots in the centre of the city.

It wasn’t a terribly long drive back to the house on Glen Crescent, and Marcus stopped along the route to pick up groceries and spices before parking alongside Tiago’s enormous truck, and the sleek Sedan which Harper and Eric shared. Everyone was home, and Marcus hadn’t realised how late it had gotten until he started up the steps to the big wrap around porch and heard the mixed laughter of his boyfriends from inside. Marcus leant against his own front door for a few long breaths, eyes closed and his fingers wrapped around the silver latch key at his throat once again as he imagined the men he loved inside the house. Harper would be sat at the table, paperwork spread out in the front of him, frowning at Marcus’s training schedule; Eric would be lazing on the sofa, some trashy paperback bodice-ripper romance in hand, changed into silky lounge pants and a soft textured jersey jumper; Tiago would be moving around the kitchen, maybe dancing as he cooked or cleaned, or he would lean over Harper’s shoulder with a sweet smile and kiss the Captain’s cheek as he worked.

Through the door, Eric said something indistinct, and Marcus smiled as he heard the laughter of the other two. Inside the house was everything he cared about, and Marcus knew as much as he loved swimming – cutting fast through the water, racing to the turns, the silence under the surface, the cold that bit his skin, and the lack of oxygen that made each successful breath flood his body with warmth and endorphins - he knew he would give it all up for the men he loved. Selfishly, he hoped he would never have to choose. Maybe he really could have it all even if his coach would rather he didn’t try for quite so many events and medals. Marcus sighed, and opened the front door.

“I mean really, I don’t know how he stayed in them. I dunno what the designer was thinking.” Eric scowled at the screen of the laptop on his knee. “Fine for the bedroom, less good for jumping off a ten metre platform… Hello Gorgeous.” Eric turned to smile at him. “How was your day?”

“Really good. I beat my own best time for the hundred metres.”

“Again?” Harper came across from where he’d been leaning on the back of the couch behind Eric, and Marcus instantly tucked himself under his captain’s arm, hugging his chest tightly. “Congratulations babe.”

“Thanks. What are you guys looking at?”

“Oh, Eric was reminding us of terrible swim uniforms from competitions past.” Tiago answered from the big open plan kitchen. “You remember the London Olympics?”

“Poor Tom. I wouldn’t want to have worn that to swim in.”

“So do you want to know what you’re going to wear for the Pan Pacifics?” Harper asked with an arched eyebrow.

Marcus stared at him for a long moment, blinking in disbelief.

“My uniform is here? Where?!”

“On the bed, it only arrived an- oh never mind!” Harper laughed as Marcus began to dash up the stairs toward their bedroom. “Such a Show Pony!” he shouted up the stairs after him.

The parcel hand been hand delivered, and Marcus wasted two breaths being disappointed that Harper hadn’t called him sooner to let him know it had arrived. He knew it was self-indulgent, but there were few private pleasures Marcus enjoyed like trying on new swim gear for the first time, though he’d successfully trained all the men he loved to allow him first stretch on the bed when made with fresh sheets. The opened the parcel, laid out all the items of his new uniform for the National Team to represent his country at the upcoming Pan Pacific championships, and purred in happy surprise at the design. Carefully, he packed the spare items away into his kit bag, dressed, and padded downstairs in bare feet to find his lovers waiting for him on the couch.

“My, my, white sweats. Oh we’re going to have to be careful with you, Pretty One.”

“Eric...” Tiago rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s salacious expression.

“It’s OK, they sent me three sets.” Marcus turned on the spot in the centre of the living room, showing off the blue and red ultra-modern design on each of the shoulders and sleeves. The lower leg of the pants was coloured too, and it was just enough to offset so much bright and shiny fabric. “You guys want to see what’s underneath?”

“When has the answer to that question ever been anything other than ‘yes’, ‘now’, and ‘please’?” Harper chuckled.

“Never,” Tiago agreed, his attention rapt on the figure of his still fully dressed boyfriend. “Will you show us please, Marc?”

Marcus made a show of unzipping his sweatshirt as slowly as he could, rolling and shrugging his shoulders to let the white fabric slip down. His boyfriends watched him intently, and Marcus could have sworn it was getting warmer in the room as they became more aroused. He hung the jacket over the corner of the flat screen television Eric had got cheap when a sports bar in the city had upgraded to a larger and more extravagant model, and paused with his thumbs hooked into the drawstring waistband of his new team sweats.

“You sure you wanna see?”

Eric let out an incoherent groan, slumping into the couch, and Tiago exhaled sharply, his hand landing high on Eric’s thigh with a squeeze. Only Harper leant forwards, elbows on his knees, chin resting on his knuckles, wearing the same intent expression Marcus had seen him use in dozens of business meetings when he was going after what he wanted.

“Yes Captain, my Captain.” Marcus fingered the key on his sternum briefly, and then lowered his pants by an inch, enough to show the tiniest flash of his new trunks, grinned, and shucked them down quickly. He stepped out of the fallen fabric, instantly assuming the ‘ready’ pose he would take on the spring board.

“Dark… my, my. Someone knows what suits you.” Eric purred happily.

“Reminds me of our old Ball State uniform.” Harper added.

“You look… fast. You look awesome babe.”

“Thanks Tiago.” Marcus brushed his palm over the snugly fitted trunks, the tiny silver National Team logo on one hip and the silver designs on the other thigh similar to the sweats, but these stood out strongly against the dark navy fabric which was almost black. The waist sat lower across the top of his crotch than his workout trunks, but one look at his assembled lovers told Marcus they didn’t mind one bit. He turned slowly where he stood, and completed the circle by smiling at the men he loved.

“Tia, go help him out.

“Yes Captain.”

Marcus draped his arms over Tiago’s shoulders as the other man came close enough to bump their hips together. They kissed, and then Tiago had the swimmer moaning against his collarbone as he felt him up expertly through the thin layer of lyrca.

“Uh-uh… you guys are not fucking me in my new trunks.”

“Spoil sport.”

Marcus glared at Eric’s smug expression.

“I’m not losing an international swimming competition because all I can think about is coming in my uniform. Not again.”

“Well, if he’s sure...” Harper chuckled softly.

Tiago had already slipped his hand into the pouch which held the heat of Marcus’s arousal, and he drew the other man out with gentle pressure. Marcus found Tiago’s skin underneath his t-shirt, pressing both palms to his super-warm skin as his lover felt him up. When Harper began to kiss a line along his spine, Marcus shivered and purred in delight. The Captain’s lips worked a trail down his body, and he rolled the trunks along Marcus’s tense thighs, taking the time to kiss each of his buttocks, smoothing his thumbs into the furrow between the muscles of his thighs, and tapping each heel in turn to remove him from the last remnant of his uniform. Marcus kissed his lover, and steadied himself on Tiago’s shoulder as the man sank to his knees to take Marcus’s erection between his lips.

Marcus whimpered in pleasure. The four of them had spent the last five years learning all of each other’s weaknesses, and now Tiago and Harper were using the knowledge to turn their boyfriend into a whimpering mess. He purred and whined alternately as they pleasured him and in return Marcus did his best to make them lose their self-control. He succeeded, and moments later the three of them lay in a tangle on the floor, groaning in tandem as they brought each other right up to the edge of ecstasy. Only when Eric crossed from the couch to join them did Marcus give himself over fully to the many talents of the men he loved, and came messily all over himself.

“Oh my, Show Pony, what would we do without you?” Eric smirked.

“Have less - ahh nghhhh - interesting sex?” Marcus managed as Tiago reamed him the moment the Captain had finished. Harper’s kisses trailed between the two of them, and Marcus watched over his shoulder as his lovers shared a complicated kiss, all their hands never leaving him.

Tiago edged him right up against a second orgasm before he came, and then it was Eric who placed him on his knees, held him up with arms locked around his shoulders, and fucked him until he screamed with pleasure. New competition uniform or not, Marcus knew he was going to have real trouble thinking about anything else during morning training for a while.

Eventually Marcus managed to get to his feet, though his thighs quivered and complained about having to do anything useful at all, and he smiled down at his lovers, sated, happy, and smiling, lying in a collected heap on the floor.

“My, my, what would the neighbours think?”

“That none of us should ever move again?” Tiago offered. “Holy fuck, that was good.”

“Mmmmm….” Eric wasn’t much for conversation and witty comments, he’d used most of them up during their sexual exploits.

Harper leant up on one elbow and leered at his boyfriend.

“Young men with semen dripping down their thighs should not cast the first… um...”

“Condom?” Tiago suggested.

“Ha!” Marcus shook his head. “I think the ones your grandparents left out for us all ended up as water balloons.” He stretched and sighed. “You guys stay there and look pretty. I’m gonna go clean up. What do you all want for dinner?”

“Sex.”

“Blowjobs.”

“Rimming.”

Marcus rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself. The three of them were still nude when he returned, and Harper cocked his head to one side.

“Please tell me you’re not wearing anything other than that apron?”

“You guys are insatiable.

“It’s not our fault,” Eric groaned, “you’re just so damn fucking sexy all the time.”

Marcus scooped up his groceries, and went to the kitchen to assemble pots and pans.

“One day I’m going to say ‘no’ to you guys, and then where’ll you be?”

The laughter of his assembled lovers was louder than the hiss of the first frying onions.

“Oh, that ain’t never gonna happen. I’d bet you my dinner.”

“Sweetie, you couldn’t say no to us any more than we could to you.” Tiago had pulled on Eric’s silky lounge pants, took up another knife, and expertly began to fillet the fish. “We love you too much for that.”

“He’s right.” Harper came to sit on the other side of the bar to watch them. “This thing we have is the best. I have three amazing, gorgeous, sexy boyfriends, who I love and get to spend the rest of my life with. What could be better than that?”

“Sex in the sauna?” Eric countered, and they laughed.

Marcus tossed the stir fry, and smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend’s enjoying themselves. Later he would get to tell them about his interview, and listen happily while they talked about their days. In the morning he would swim, go to the gym, get a massage, and swim some more, and then he would get to come home to the men he loved, chat and giggle, and find yet more ways of making their heads spin.

Interviewers and sports journalists always asked the same questions, and they always wanted to know how he stayed engaged with his routine, how he stopped his life from getting dull when he did the same things day after day. Marcus always answered them as honestly as he could, and standing there, cooking with his lovers, watching Tiago feed hot spicy morsels to Eric with his fingertips whilst Harper laid his head on the other man shoulder with an easy smile, he knew what he’d said in dozens of interviews was true.

He loved his routine because it brought him such joy, and he couldn’t imagine a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
